To Contract a Wizard
by LoveZeDemonz
Summary: What if when Harry Potter was Seven years old, he was almost killed by his uncle..? What if Sebastian Michaelis happened to show up and form a contract with him..? Warning!: A bit of child abuse in the first chapter! Not graphical but still... Beware! Story is Better then summary, PLEASE R&R ALSO a bit of Dumbledor bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Or Black Butler Characters!**

**A/N: alright, so here you go guys... I kinda wrote this on a whim and I really hope you like it. This takes place after the Anime of Black Butler so Ciel is a demon. It also takes place before any of the Harry Potter books so yeah...**

** PLEASE ENJOY! :DD**

* * *

Thick tears streamed quietly down Harry Potters cheeks as he sat quietly in his small dark cupboard. 'Its not fair! What's wrong with me, why do they do this to me? What have I ever done to them?' He thought and no matter how much he wanted answered he never got them. No matter how often these thoughts ran through his young mind. For these seemed to be the only thoughts that ever ran through the small seven year olds mind... He tried to lay down on the old tattered mattress, but one of the many springs that were poking out, stabbed the bruise on his side, reopening it. He sighed actually now annoyed with himself for reopening the wound. Blood began to ooz thickly from the rather large gash. Sitting up, he reached up and knocked on the cupboard door, which Vernon had locked after he'd whipped him earlier that evening before he'd gone out drinking.

The door was roughly opened and green eyes looked up at Aunt Petunia, who was looking back down at the black haired boy with a look of pure disgust. "What do you want boy?" She snapped at him as if he were trash, something filthy, not worth letting live.

"I-I-I'm b-bleeding." He stuttered and began to tremble.

"And?" His aunt snapped rolling her eyes and with that she slammed the door shut and locked it. Sighing once more, Harry slowly lowered himself to lay down again, he laid there for what felt like many painful years till finally sleep came over the small child.

* * *

He slept only for what felt like mere milliseconds before he was awoken suddenly as the door to his cupboard was jerked opened. The small boy looked up to see his large uncle. Who was drunk and looked very angry.

The small boy barely had time to blink before he was yanked from the cupboard and thrown against the wall. He slammed against it and cried out as pain flooded through his small body. He got slowly and shakily to his feet but before he could do anything else however, his uncle grabbed him by the hair and once again slammed him against the wall. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAKISH PIECE OF TRASH"

Harry was terrified, but had no idea what he'd done, as his uncle hit and beat him. All went silent and for a brief hopeful moment, Harry thought his uncle was finished but his hopes were shattered when suddenly, his uncle grabbed him by the throat and began choking him. The small boy coughed, spluttered and struggled but no matter what, his uncles grip did not loosen...

Suddenly Harry found himself in a plain grey area as feathers fell all around him. "W-where am I? Am I dead?" The young hoy asked and was answered by a bodiless voice.

"Depends..."

"W-who are you?" Green eyes searched around but saw nothing as the voice continued.

"I am a demon... I would like to offer to form a contract with you..."

"Aren't demons evil? And what do you mean you want to form a contract with me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well... depends... what do you want most? What's your deepest darkest wish?" The voice asked.

After a moment of thoughtful silence Harry replied, "I wanna be Happy, I Wanna live my Whole life With no more Dursleys."

"I can grant this wish... but for a price."

Harry tilted his head, "Really..." then he looked down sadly for he didn't have any money to pay the demon, the Dursleys had never given him so much as a penny. "I wish I could pay you, but I haven't gotten any money." He told the voice sadly.

"Oh, I don't want money... In exchange for making your wish come true, I get to devour your soul." The voice explained and at Harry's nod, he continued, "Do you wish to form a contract?"

"Can you really help me to live a happy life?" Harry asked.

"Yes..."

"Then yes, I want to form a contract with you." The young boy finally decided.

"Now, remember if you go through with this, the pearly gates to heaven will be forever out of your reach. Do you still wish to form a contract?"

Harry thought for a moment, then decided that going to hell later would be worth it, plus he wasn't even sure he believed in god anymore... what kind of god let's little boys and girls like him go though the abuse that people like his relatives forced upon him for so many horrid years. "Yes, I still wanna form a contract." He said.

"Where would you like the contract mark... it is the mark that seals this contract. The more visible, the stronger the contract."

"Where do you think would be the best suggestion?" Harry asked.

"Well... the hand is where I'll be putting mine so... how about your hand because its visible, yet you can wear gloves." Harry Nodded and suddenly his left hand began to burn painfully. He screamed in pain and after a few minutes of this white hot, blind pain, he passed out.

* * *

He awoke what felt like minutes later to see flames. Looking around, he saw that he was outside number four and the house was burning, the flames licking the sky as smoke rolled through the air. He backed up terrified and suddenly feeling someone behind him, he looked up to see a tall raven haired, red eyed man dressed in a black butlers outfit.

"Y-you did this?" Harry stuttered and the demon bowed low.

"Is my young master upset?" Harry was a bit startled at being called young master but none the less he bit his lip.

"So... they're never gonna be able to hurt anyone again."

The man nodded, "They are gone forever and their souls devoured."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You ate their souls?"

The demon shook his head as suddenly a boy of about thirteen walked up behind Sebastian. "Those souls were gross but they'll do for now." Harry stared at the pair of them.

"Oh, what are your names?" Harry suddenly asked.

The boy looked down at Harry, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis, but if you do not like his name, you may rename him to your liking,"

Harry shook his head, "No, that's fine... What now, where do we go?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "We could simply take him back to the manor..."

Sebastian Nodded and looking at Harry, he said, "We'll be escorting you to a place where you'll be happier than ever." At Harry's excited nod, Sebastian scooped up the small boy and together, all three boys made their way to Phantomhive manor. Leaving the Dursley house to burn along with the three dead bodies of all three Dursleys inside of it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed oh and if you have any idea... I'm open to suggestions. Constructive criticising is okay but please no flames... *Hides in dark corner* Flames are really hot and will burn and I don't know if I can handle the burning.**

**Questions..? comments..? suggestions..?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about short chapter! I promise the rest are much longer! On a side note please remember that this is 1980s, so things will he a bit different then black butler ara. Okay.  
**

**Once again I'm sorry and...**

** PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Harry, Sebastian &amp; Ciel_**

Bright rays of golden sunlight streamed through the open curtains of Harry's bedroom as he was awoken for the day, "My Lord, it is time to get up?"

Harry sat up, stretched and rubbed his eyes with a nod. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven O'clock my lord." Sebastian told him.

"Can you just call me Harry please?" The small black haired boy asked as he slid off his mattress and went to his closet, to pick something to wear for the day. After they'd left number four, Sebastian and Ciel had taken young Harry and bought him some things, like clothes and shoes and a toothbrush, more of course would be bought as time goes on

"Would you like some assistance?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the young boy.

Harry just shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said as he pulled out an outfit. "Can you leave so I can dress?" He added and nodding, Sebastian left the room.

Harry dressed rather quickly, then brushed his teeth. It did him absolutely no good to brush his hair for no matter what he did with it, it always stayed really messy.

When he was finished, he made his way from the room and went looking for Sebastian. He walked around a bit, till suddenly he realized, "I'm lost." He looked around, trying to find his way back to his room but with each corner he turned, he only seemed to get more lost. Suddenly tears filled his eyes and he called, "SEBASTIAN!" And just like that the demon was there, standing in front of him.

When Sebastian saw his masters face, he kneeled in front of the small boy and wiped away his tears, "Its Okay my yo- uh, I mean its okay Harry." Sebastian comforted, knowing that the small boy preferred to be called by his name.

Harry nodded and held out his arms and giving the boy a reassuring smile, Sebastian picked him up. Sighing, Sebastian brought Harry downstairs to the dinning room where Ciel was sitting at the table waiting,

After Sebastian sat Harry down in the chair next to Ciel, he went into the kitchen and got the breakfast he'd prepared. Walking it into the dinning room, he set it in front of the two boys and they began to eat.

"Hhhmmmmm, this is nummy!" Harry exclaimed, although, he couldn't finish all of it. The Dursleys had never let him eat much so he didn't have to eat a lot before he was all full.

"Are you finished Harry?" Sebastian asked and at the small boys nod, Sebastian took the boys plate and went to go clean it.

Smiling, Harry looked at Ciel and asked, "Will you play with me?" Ciel sighed but Sebastian had told him that his Schedule was empty so reluctantly, he nodded.

"Yay!" Harry cheered as Ciel finished his food and Sebastian came out to collect his plate.

The navy haired boy got to his feet and to Sebastian he said, "I am going to go entertain Harry so we will be in his room. At Sebastian nod, the two boys left.

Ciel took the small child first to the library so he could grab the chess bored and a couple other bored games, then they went to Harry's room and began to play.

By the time lunch rolled around, Ciel had let the young wizard beat him at chess, checkers, and two other random bored games. "My tummy is hungry." Harry said and nodding, Ciel called for Sebastian, who was there in a flash.

"Yes, my lord?" The butler said as he bowed to Ciel.

"Harry and I would like some lunch." The navy haired earl said and nodding again with another bow, the demon left and Ciel and Harry ended up eating in the young Potters room as they played an intense game of 'Would You Rather?' Where one would give the person two scenarios and the person given the choices would choose what they'd rather do.

"Would you rather live with the Dursleys or live in a killer lions den?" Ciel asked and Harry smiled.

"I should think that's obvious... I'd choose the lions." Harry replied and they both laughed as they they ate the lunch Sebastian made them.

"Would you rather have the last name DarkNight or SwordSpear?"

Ciel smiled and after thinking a moment or two he answered, "DarkNight."

The game continued like this till they were both finished with their lunch, suddenly, Sebastian walked in, carrying a letter from the queen, "My lord... we have a summons to the queens." He said.

* * *

**_Severus_**

Albus Dumbledore was pissed... he didn't show it on the outside but Severus Snape could easily tell. He had to admit... He was upset as well... The Dursleys were dead. (Not that this was exactly sad news.) And Harry Potter was missing... Lily's son... was nowhere to be found and so now, because of this, Severus was out roaming London, Hoping to find the small boy... he would look all night if he had to.

* * *

**_Sirius_**

Sirius Black had seen the paper and he to say the very least was furious... he knew that there was no waiting, he had to escape, as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY, I'm updating! Anyway, there's something I wanna explain, The reason Ciel can still get letters and go see the queen without people being like "How the hell is he still alive?" Is because over the decades, Ciel has been faking his death and pretending to be his own son, so people like the Queen think he's like Ciel Phantomhive the fifth or something... Okay:) anyway, **

**PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian _**

Ciel Phantomhive sighed for what felt like the tenth time as he rode in the black car he had made Sebastian get a few years back, (By few years he means about fifty.) with young Harry Potter to the Queens. The Queens letter had stated that there was a mission she had for the young Earl that was one of the most important he'd ever been on. He had to admit that if the queen was true in everything she was saying then it must be something real big. The Phantomhive sighed just the slightest as he let his mind wonder over the various scenarios. Could it possibly be another Ash that he and Sebastian would have to take care of? Or could there really be someone more crazy than a fallen angel, who burned down half of London, claiming to purify it. Who ever it was, they must be pretty strong though for the queen to be actually asking them to come to her.

They arrived at her palace and climbed out of the car, Ciel had to grab Harry and hand him to Sebastian for the small boy had fallen asleep on the way there. Sebastian took the boy into his arms without a word and they went to talk to the queen.

They were greeted by a young looking servant who bowed to them, and said, "Hello and welcome, my lords, the Queen has anticipated your arrival." He said and after nodding, the three of them, followed the young man through the doors of the place, they walked through some halls, up some stairs and down some more halls, before they finally reached a room where the queen was.

When they arrived, the quern seemed to be talking to someone, a tall, pale man with long greasy black hair and black eyes. The man looked at them and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw the three enter the room but he did not seem to be surprised at Ciel but rather Sebastian... Or was it the small boy laying in his arms? Either way, when they entered, the man stood up, coughed and told the Queen politely that he must go and at her nod, the man left.

"Hello." The queen said and gestured for them to take a seat which they did, Sebastian still holding Harry.

* * *

**_Severus_**

Severus Snape sighed as he made his way back to Hogwarts, now knowing where Harry was. He'd originally gone to the quern to talk to her about Sirius Black Who'd just escaped from Azkaban and was now on the loose, but now... now Severus knew where Harry was but the question that bugged him remained, why is he with one of the most menacing Earls in all of London... Well, I suppose he may not be as bad as the very first Ciel Phantomhive... or maybe he is which worried the potions master further as he arrived in Hogsmead and continued on his way swiftly. He would first asses the situation with Dumbledore, then use his knowledge to help the old Headmaster come to a decision as to what to do.

He finally arrived at the school and making his way through the gates, he quickly went through the double doors into the castle and walked swiftly to the headmasters office.

When he arrived, he said the password, then sighed as the stone gargoyle moved aside, revealing the spiral staircase which Severus took to in a flash, when he got to the top, he knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus..." Albus said and nodding he did.

* * *

**_Sirius_**

Sirius Black gritted his teeth from hunger and exhaustion, as he moved through London in his dog form, he had to find Harry, if it was the last thing he did which it probably would be, if he did find Harry anyway...

* * *

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian _**

Ciel looked at Harry an hour later as they made their way home. The small boy was awake now and was telling Ciel all about the dream he'd had and the young earl had to admit that he was only half listening as he thought about what the queen had told him. A convict by the name of Sirius Black had escaped from a max security prison (She had not told them which one.) and was on the loose. He had been warned that this man is armed, extremely dangerous and is a loony...

"And then I was flying on a broomstick!" Harry told him and Ciel nodded so the young child would believe that the earls full attention was on him.

When they arrived home, it was five O'clock and Sebastian was ordered to go make dinner and Harry was asked to go play in his room while Ciel went to his office to do some thinking... why hadn't the queen given him the name of the prison that Black had escaped from. The more and more the young Phantomhive thought about it, the less specific the information seemed and why? Why would the Queen need to withhold information..? was her trust in him starting to dwindle? and if so, why?

He continued to think like this until he ended up laying his head on his desk and falling asleep. He was awoken what felt like seconds later to Sebastian's voice. "My lord?" He said softly as he shook his young master, "My lord, it is time to get up, its supper time." The butler said and eventually, Ciel slowly lifted his head with a yawn. The young earl looked around confused, then realized that he must've fallen asleep thinking about the work ahead and his doubts about the queens trust in him.

"You Know my lord, it is quite amazing how as a nonhuman being you are still able to doze off and even stomach human food..." The butler said and nodding at Sebastian, for he'd heard that line a hundred times, Ciel got slowly to his feet and followed the older demon out of his office and downstairs to the dinning room where Harry was already sitting at the table. He smiled at the pair of them when they entered the room. He waved to Ciel as Sebastian went into the kitchen and got their food which they ate. Harry chatted away and once more Ciel only half paid attention as he thought of ways he would get Black. Many ideas filled his thoughts but none seemed to stick. Before he knew it, both he and Harry were finished eating and the small boy quickly got to his feet as Sebastian took his and Ciel's plates to Clean them.

Giggling, Harry ran off and upstairs to take a bath which he did all by himself! After he bathed, dressed and brushed his teeth and attempted his hair, he climbed in his bed and waited.

Sebastian had taken Ciel to his room, and helped him undress, he then bathed him in the adjoining bathroom, then dressed him for bed and laid him down, then went to his other young masters room.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was that the small boy was already squeaky clean and was sitting in his bed, a large smile on his face, "Sebastian?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yes Harry?" The demon replied.

"Will you read me a story?" He asked and the butler nodded.

"Of course." Sebastian said then turning, he told the boy that he would be right back and with that, he made his way to the library, grabbed a random children's book, then went back to Harry's room. When he got back into the room, the small boy was snuggled close to his pillows and sitting in a chair beside the bed, Sebastian opened the book and began to read to Harry until the soft sounds of his quiet snores filled the room. Sighing, the demon closed and set the book on the young wizards nightstand, then went to do his nightly duties

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked it and I appreciate all the favorites and followers I have:) even though I don't have a lot of reviews. Also, if you want, I'll write a little one shot about Sebby getting his drivers lichens... it'll be hilarious!:)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and don't worry, I will add things as I go... as to Paxloria's concerns, don't worry... the demons would never let the wizards get ahold of Harry... Dumbledore will not like this and so a war just might be brewing over the chosen one:) as for guardianship, mostly Ciel WILL become Harry's guardian ... I would say Sirius and/or Remus and/or Snape and/or ect... but I have evil plans for most of them. :)  
**

**NOW! PLEASE ENJOY!:D**

* * *

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian_**

Harry was back there again, in his cupboard, all bruised and beaten and hungry. It hurt and he called out to Sebastian but no matter how much he screamed, the demon butler would not come. Where was he? Suddenly, little Harry found himself sitting up straight, sweat and tears pouring down his face and although he was now awake, he was still screaming for Sebastian who appeared in front of the small child within seconds of him waking up.

"Harry! It is okay, it was simply a dream." Sebastian said trying to reassure his young master. Harry by now had stopped his screaming but he was still sweating, crying and shaking. Nodding at Sebastian's words, the small Potter grabbed the demon by the hand and pulling him down so that he was sitting on the bed, Harry scrambled into his Butlers lap and cried.

In all his thousands of years of experience, Sebastian had never seen a boy breakdown like this. Not even his other young master who by now had woken up from Harry's screams and was standing in the doorway.

Sebastian held Harry's hand as he bawled himself back into a restless sleep. "His relatives again?" Ciel asked and Sebastian nodded.

"I believe so my lord." Sebastian replied remembering the previous night. The night before Harry had woken up screaming as well but in the morning, he hadn't seemed to remember it at all...

Ciel nodded and walking over, he sat on the bed beside Sebastian and set a hand on Harry's back. They were so alike in the fact that they both had to sell their souls to postpone their inevitable time to go to Hell, but He was so young... younger then Ciel had been. He was far to young to experience the things he had, his relatives, his own flesh and blood! Had beaten, starved and talked down to him since he could remember... he has no good memories and now that he does have a happy place to live, the poor boy had to sell his soul to get here... "At least I had a happy first ten years before hell took me." He muttered, then...

"Tomorrow, we're going to take him to the park then out for ice cream, while I look more into this case I'm working on... we can get him the ice cream on the way to Undertakers... he must know something about something he might know about Harry's Cinematic Record." Ciel said and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes my lord." They looked at the small boy in Sebastian's arms and sighed when they saw his breath even out and standing slowly, Sebastian tucked him back into bed before he and Ciel left and the butler put the young earl back in bed and bid him goodnight.

* * *

_**Severus &amp; Sirius**_

Sirius knew it may be a mistake but he had to try, he hated him but he needed his help if he wanted to find Harry... Sighing, he turned back into his human form and after making sure no one would see him, he crept up the wet quiet street of Spinners End.

When he reached the right house, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When the door opened Snape looked at him with a mixture of shock and triumph. "Here you are... here to turn yourself in are you..."

Suddenly on a panicked whim, Sirius dropped to his knees at Severus' feet. "Look Severus, I need to know where Harry is and I need your help, please I'm so sorry about everything that happened in school, the bullying, the teasing, ruining your life, please just talk to me and listen... if in the end, you still think I belong in prison, then I will willingly go, I just wanna make sure that Harry is safe and Happy."

Snape was in nothing short of pure undeniable shock at the man in front of him. Finally putting on his usual sneer, he sighed and opened the door wider. "Alright Black, Let's talk." Nodding, Sirius got shakily to his feet and walked with his head down into Snape's house.

Never in a million years did Sirius Orion Black EVER believe that HE of all people would be begging for Severus Snape's help... but right about now, he'd do anything to make sure Harry was safe and he knew that Dumbledore probably had Remus under a microscope, plus Remus thought him a convict... Snape was the ONLY one who really knew of his innocence.

When Sirius was inside, Severus closed the door, locked it, then muttering a couple spells, Sirius heard some clicks, then a covering appeared on one of the chairs. "You'll sit there Black." The potions master said gesturing to the covered chair.

Nodding, Sirius dragged himself over, sat and sighed. "Look Severus... I really do wanna apologize... we were young, stupid, reckless, jerks and I was insecure.., more so then you might believe..." Sirius began and Snape held up a hand to silence him.

"Look Black, keep your apologies... I will never be able to find it within myself to forgive you, I will admit that I could use your help. I know where Harry is but I have no idea why he would be there."

"W-where is he?" The dark haired man said his voice cracking from thirst.

Waving his wand, Snape made a glass of water appear and after handing it to the man sitting in front of him, Snape said, "He's with an Earl... by the name of Ciel Phantomhive..."

"Why in the world would he be with them... aren't they connected to demon summonings?" Sirius questioned as Snape shrugged and made himself some water appear.

* * *

**_Sebastian_**

Sebastian sat in his study after he'd finished his nightly chores... he didn't need sleep and nor really did Ciel but, Ciel was just so used to it, that when he laid down, he had the illusion of sleep, nor really did Ciel need to eat, but that was another thing he was used to... and to think of things one is/isn't used to, There was something about Harry's soul that Sebastian definitely wasn't used to... It wasn't his attitude although the small boy was a bit odd... it wasn't even his physical form... the oddness of Harry Potter went much deeper... it was his soul, out of all the millions if souls the demon had devoured, Harry's was one of the most strange... and Sebastian had the oddest feeling that whatever it was, had something to do with that scar on the young boys forehead...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked this chapter and**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Questions..? Comments..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian_**

"Lets sing our little color song... Lets grab our crayons and here we go, there's Red, Orange, Yellow and, green, then there's blue and last come purple and sometimes pink and these are colors in my crayon box, crayon box... Crayon booooooxxxxx!" Harry smiled as he colored on the papers that Sebastian had given him. Ciel had said that after lunch, he'd take the young Potter out to the park, so for now, he was coloring a picture of himself, with Ciel on his right and Sebastian on his left.

"My young lord, it is time for lunch." Came a voice and looking around, Harry Saw Sebastian standing in the doorway."

"Okay!" Harry smiled and after putting his crayons away, (In the correct order by color.) He followed Sebastian out the door. When they reached the dinning room, Harry ran to the kitchen, washed his hands and went back and sat at a table.

"Ready for lunch?" Ciel asked as he entered the room and the small Potter nodded.

"Boy am I?!"

With that said, Sebastian walked out of the kitchen with the food and set it in front of both boys who Began to eat.

"This is yummy, thank you Sebastian." Harry smiled and the Butler bowed.

"Well, if I couldn't make a simple meal for my master, What kind of Butler would I be?" He asked and Ciel snickered.

Leaning over, the Phantomhive whispered, "You know... When Sebastian first came to me, he couldn't cook AT ALL." he said and Harry giggled.

"Really?" He asked and Ciel nodded.

"Yeah, and he made my bath to hot and he was just a mess of a butler."

"He's come a long way, huh?" Harry asked and Ciel nodded.

"Yes, now he serves me with such perfection." He smiled as they finished their lunch.

"Can we go to the park?" Harry asked and Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian... Prepare anything we might need for the park." Ciel ordered and nodding, the butler ran off.

When Sebastian gathered everything and Harry and Ciel were all ready, they headed out. They walked and it didn't take very long... Just a little over thirty minutes and halfway there, Sebastian had to carry little Harry for he was getting tired.

When they arrived, Harry asked Ciel if he could push him in the swing and nodding, the young Phantomhive and Sebastian walked with him into the play area.

As Ciel pushed Harry he couldn't help but smile... He didn't know exactly why but he couldn't help but be happy around this kid, he was just a bundle of joy. Not to mention that he and Harry are so very much alike. Both parentless, abused, starved and saved by a demon...

* * *

**_Sirius_**

Sirius sat as Padfoot in the bushes and watched the two people that were pushing little Harry on the swing, a mixture of feeling racing through him. In his head, he wanted to rush over there and yell at them to get away from Harry, so he could take him... But... But in his heart... Sirius wanted to let him stay, for he looked so happy... He looked really happy and he knew they were taking care of him... But also, he had to report back to Snape... For the potions master knew he was here to spy on Harry...Sirius had used magic to track him, using a spell that Lily had made and taught, him, James, Peter, and Remus...

Sirius continued to watch as the mini-war went on inside him and finally, he realized that he'd have to tell Snape that the spell didn't work... After that night they'd met, Snape had offered a deal to Sirius, A shower once every other day, a space in a bedroom created by magic and hot meals in exchange for his help... Sirius was not to question Snape but to work with him to make sure Harry was safe... But the thing was... Sirius knew that Snape wanted to take Harry away from them back to the wizarding world but... At this moment, Sirius didn't think that was the best option for, in Sirius' eyes, he was safe right here with them... For now...

* * *

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian _**

After they left the park, they went out and bought Harry a Sunday which he ate with such gusto, then they made their way swiftly to undertakers, which didn't take long... "My lord, are you quite sure you want to take Harry into the underground?" Sebastian asked and Ciel bit his lip for a moment, then nodded... At this point the young Potter had fallen asleep.

"I know, it may seem dangerous, but I have a feeling that Harry has a part in all of this, I also have a feeling that Harry will go through much worse soon enough." The earl said as they arrived at the undertakers.

Sebastian picked up Harry as Ciel walked in first. At first they didn't see the undertaker and Ciel face palmed. "Come on... I don't have time for this!" The Phantomhive called and suddenly the undertaker appeared behind him and...

"BOO!"

Ciel jumped about a mile in the air and the silver haired Shinigami smirked...

"What are you curious about my lord?" He asked and Ciel sighed.

"Know anything about a notorious Sirius Black?" Ciel asked and the undertaker smiled.

"My payment?"

"A joke correct?" Sebastian asked and suddenly Harry was awake.

"Oh! Jokes! I know loads!" He said and for the first time, the undertaker looked at him.

"Harry Potter? I don't believe... Oh my." He whispered and they all stared at him.

"My payment?" The silver haired man asked and the seven year old smiled.

"Okay! So here we go! Why is six afraid of seven?" He asked and the undertaker shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because seven eight nine!" The Potter exclaimed and the undertaker smiled.

"Alright, alright... Let's see... Sirius Black..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! You will figure out what Undertaker has told them in due time so KEEP READING &amp; REVIEW!:D**

**Questions..? Comments..? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay everyone, so here it is! Our next chapter! So how's that for a quick update. Oh, and the story where Sebastian Takes his drivers test, its up! So go read it and review!:D  
**

**ENJOY!:DD**

* * *

**_Albus_**

_Dear Albus..._

_Yes, I remember seeing a boy fitting the very detailed description you gave me. He was with two of my most trusted, Earl Ciel Phantomhive the fifth and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis the fourth... I'm glad I could help and I assure you, if Harry were safe with anyone, I'd say he'd be safe with Ciel and Sebastian._

_Glad I could help..._

_The Queen_

Albus looked at the letter with a sigh... He knew asking the queen would be a good idea and now he knew exactly where Harry was... The only problem was... How would he get Harry back.

Deciding to be blunt for once, Albus picked up a quill and parchment and began to write a letter.

* * *

**_Ciel_**

"I, Ciel Phantomhive... Humiliated as a pet... My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a... powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed several years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family!"

Ciel sighed as he sat at his office desk and thought carefully... He and Harry were so very similar, yet so very different... All Ciel could think of was revenge for his family, but Harry... No, he was different, despite everything he's been through, Harry didn't seem to have a revengeful cell in his little body. Then again, he is only seven... But still.

Ciel continued to dwell on the small Potter, but his thoughts were cut off, when suddenly, a bird-like thing flew through the window, carrying what could only be a letter. At first sight, Ciel thought it might just be from the queen but on further inspection, he saw the letter was on parchment not paper and it was written in green ink. Taking the letter from the bird, Ciel opened it and read.

_Dear Mr. Earl Ciel Phantomhive  
_

_I have recently discovered that you have taken someone very important to the wizarding world. You have taken Harry James Potter and I would like to meet with you to discuss why you took him and killed his relatives... Because I'm certain it was you or Mr. Michaelis who did it. I have my reasonings for these assumptions, therefore, upon meeting you, I would also like to arrange to take him off your hands... He is very important to us and we need him... Please send a reply with the Phoenix._

_Sincerely Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore._

Ciel couldn't help but give the letter an evil glare, he would NOT meet with this man to discuss giving Harry back and how this man knew how he got Harry was a mystery that Ciel wanted salved... Whether or not this man was a wizard, the young earl knew that he'd be no match for Sebastian so sighing to himself, Ciel grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write back to the man.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore  
_

_I appreciate your concern for Harry but if I meet up with you, it will NOT be to discuss giving Harry up to you... My reasoning? Well, we'll discuss that when we meet._

_Thank You_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

After sending the letter off with the phoenix, Ciel stood up and went to find Harry to play.

* * *

**_Harry, Ciel &amp; Sebastian_**

Sebastian sat with Harry as the young boy played the Nintendo game system that Ciel had bought him. Harry loved it and was very smart about it... Some games required passwords that when you died or saved it, you had to use that password to get pretty much back to where you were and despite Harry's youth, the boy memorized EVERY password. Sebastian continued to watch and suddenly, he felt someone sit on the couch beside him, looking over, Sebastian saw Ciel watching Harry with a thoughtful look.

"Is something the matter my lord?" Sebastian asked and sighing, Ciel began to explain the letter from Albus Dumbledore. "I can't help but worry... About this man... What if he's strong, what if he tries to take Harry." Ciel sighed... The young Phantomhive hadn't meant for it to happen but he'd grown very attached to Harry as a brother would to his little sibling and because of this, he couldn't help but worry about the most pettiest of things.

"Don't worry my lord... I have a feeling that Harry won't be going anywhere for a long time." The butler smiled as Harry jumped to his feet Happily... "I DID IT! I DID IT! I WON!" The young boy exclaimed and the two demons clapped for him.

* * *

**_Severus_**

Severus Snape sighed to himself as he sat in his office at Hogwarts... Dumbledore knew where Harry was because of the queen and as much as the potions master trusts the headmaster, he felt that this was a huge setback for himself and Sirius, who at this moment was at Spinners End asleep. Severus sighed, all he wanted was for Harry to be happy and healthy and safe but he was worried... Worried what hell Dumbledore would try and put Harry through next.

* * *

**A\N: REVIEW!**

**Questions..? Comments..?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright! hello and welcome back everyone! Now, this is the chappie you've all been waiting for, the meeting between Albus and Ciel... I think and hope you'll be pleased with what you read:) Dumbledore has NO jurisdiction Over Harry now and this is going to get to the headmaster big time:)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Ciel, Sebastian , Harry &amp; Dumbledore_**

The dark night sky sparkled with bright stars overhead as Ciel sighed and took in a deep breath of air as he straightened his jacket. He, Sebastian and Harry, Who was fast asleep in the butlers arms, had come to meet this supposed Headmaster... (According to Undertaker, he was the strongest Wizard alive aside from a notorious Tom Riddle.) They'd chosen to come at night so Harry wouldn't be awake for this talk and to make sure, he'd sleep through it, Ciel had given the seven year old some herbal nighttime tea that was said to help you sleep till the break of dawn.

"Oh so glad you could make it... " Ciel, who'd been so lost in thought, spun around as Sebastian turned calmly, being careful not to wake Harry. Both now facing the source of the voice saw an elderly man walking toward them, this man was definitely the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus." Ciel gave a smile and held out his hand which the man took into his and shook. Ciel studied the man a few minutes and the man's eyes wondered over to the snoring Potter.

"Why did you take him from his home?" Albus asked and Ciel shook his head.

"Come, let's sit, then we'll talk." Nodding, Dumbledore, followed Ciel who led him to a bar stool where they all sat. So they could have privacy, they'd decided to meet in an old pub that had closed down years ago, due to lack of care to the old worn building.

"Look... Professor..." Ciel began calmly... As much as he hated to think let alone talk about that first evening with Harry, he had to. "When we took Harry... It was because he summoned us..."

"Summoned you?" The headmaster looked confused, then realization dawned... "You're both demons... I mean I suspected- but I didn't really believe... Oh my... Why did he summon you?.. How did he summon you?" He asked and Ciel continued.

"Yes, we're demons and as such, we come where a soul is in great dire need, so that we may make a deal..." Ciel took a deep breath but plunged on, "Sir, you don't understand... When we'd arrived, Harry was dying, he was bleeding, bruised and more that 6 bones were broken... So we contracted him... In exchange for his soul... He wants a full, long happy life and I intend to give him just that." Ciel said this last part with such determination and Dumbledore sighed.

"Ah... I see where you are coming from but... You don't understand from my perspective..." With that, Dumbledore began to explain Tom Riddle and how he became Voldemort, then the prophecy, then he explained how Harry's parents died and every detail of which he knew.

"Wait! Splitting you're soul into seven bits... Sebastian! Is that even correct... I really mean, is that even possible?!" Ciel was dumbstruck by this notion.

Sebastian however was simply staring at Harry's scar, a thoughtful look on his face... "I knew something was odd." The butler muttered, then looking at Dumbledore he said. "I'm sorry Professor, but we will not be giving Harry to you... I do however want to say that it has been an honor and that I as Mr Potters most faithful, will make certain that no harm comes to the boy..."

"But, I want to discuss a couple more things before we depart..." Ciel looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"You said Peter Pettigrew died by the hand of Sirius Black correct?" The young Eal asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Then how come I smell his scent? You see, we demons don't need to meet a person to be able to know how to track him or her." Ciel said and the headmasters head snapped to look at Ciel.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked and Ciel shrugged.

"If you people really cared for Harry, then you would've given Black a trial instead of simply assuming things and tossing him in prison..." Ciel said and nodding, Dumbledore asked.

"Can you tell me where Pettigrew is?" He asked and sniffing the air, Sebastian nodded...

"On the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England... He is hiding as a rat..." The butler said then... "If I may headmaster... When we're finished here, I think it is my job to go dispose of the garbage ." he said and reluctantly the headmaster nodded but said.

"First we need to show him to the ministry to prove Harry's godfather's innocents," he said and the butler agreed.

"I would also like to assume that you want Harry to attend Hogwarts?" Ciel asked after a couple moments silence and Dumbledore nodded. "Well, because and only because, I want to grant Harry the privilege of attending the same school as his parents, Sebastian and I have agree to let Harry attend, but ONLY If we stay at the school while he's there..."

"And how would we go about this?" Dumbledore asked...

"Well, I'm young enough looking to where, I can attend Harry's first four years of school with him and be fine but by the time he's fifteen, he should know enough to where he can pretty much handle most things on his own... And I want Sebastian to teach at the school... These are the only two things that MUST happen before I let Harry attend." The earl said, sounding awfully like an overprotective father and Dumbledore nodded with a sigh.

The old Headmaster was DEFINITELY not used being the one who was not dominating , but the wizarding world needs Harry and therefor, he had to listen to the Earl and his butler... For now...

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!:D what did you think about this meeting?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Hey guys and long time no see! I'm glad to see that I have so many people who love this story as much as I do!  
**

**Please ENJOY!:D**

* * *

**_Severus &amp; Sirius_**

Sirius sighed as he read through the muggle newspaper from whenever it was that this addition was from. when suddenly he was interrupted by Severus rushing into the room... "Black, look come with me... The muggle news..." Nodding, Sirius stood, tossed the paper aside and hurried after the potions master who led him to his room and hurriedly, he turned on the Television and turning it to the news he said. "Look..."

"So you say Black was never guilty and that there's no longer charges against him...?" A pretty young reporter asked the muggle Minister who nodded with a sigh...

"It is with a heavy heart that we admit this great mistake for an innocent man lost seven years he'll never get back and a murderer was loose all this time, but don't you worry, he's in custody now..." The minister looked stressed, tired and over all annoyed... Fudge must've informed this man of everything that was going on in the wizarding world...

"So... They've got Peter..? I-I'm free..." Sirius stared at the ground in utter disbelief... He hadn't really given Peter much thought since he and Severus began to work together... Now he sighed... "I still wanna stay hidden for now." He told Severus who nodded.

"Any particular reason?"

"Yes... Because I want to continue working with you without fear of Dumbledore catching wind of what we're doing here..."

Severus nodded, "You're sure?"

"Yes..."

"Excellent but now that you are free... You can get out a bit more..."

"I can..." Sirius smiled... "I do however want a wand of my own... I think I'll pay Ollivander a quick visit..." Sirius smiled. "If I ask, he won't say anything about me being alive..."

Nodding, Severus asked, "And your bank, you inherited all your parents money correct?"

Sirius nodded, "The goblins are sworn to secrecy... So I'll visit the bank and get some money, then get a wand and get out of there... The whole time I'll be wearing a magical disguise..." Giving the marauder a knowing look, Severus sighed and with a wave of the Slytherin's wand, Sirius looked different.

"Alright... I'll be back in an hour." Sirius said and with that, he left never having felt so free in his entire life.

* * *

_**Harry &amp; Ciel**_

"Yay! Diagon Ally!" Harry exclaimed as he hung on to Ciel's hand. After his discussion with the headmaster, Ciel had decided to look more into the process of soul splitting, or rather, Sebastian was looking into it and getting the information Ciel requested while Ciel took little Harry to Diagon Ally... So they could both get a little more acquainted with the wizarding world.

After they reached the pub called the Leaky Cauldron, Ciel took Harry inside... Sebastian had said that the entrance was the brick wall out back... So walking out the back of the pub, Ciel saw the wall then realized that Sebastian had not instructed him on how to enter Diagon Ally... "That bastard..." Ciel whispered as to not let Harry hear him. Sighing, he was just about to turn and walk back into the pub when suddenly a man and a small boy appeared.

The man was tall, with long platinum blonde hair and foreboding steel gray eyes. The boy who could only be the mans son looked identical to his father... Except he was much younger... Maybe seven with slicked blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. "Hello there..." Ciel looked at the man who gave him a funny look...

"Do I know you..." The man asked and Ciel shook his head. "No... Well... Depends."

The man raised an eyebrow and with that Ciel held out his hand, "the name's Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive..."

"Wait aren't you a muggle?"

Ciel laughed and shook his head "Not exactly... Though I'm not exactly a wizard either..."

"What on earth do you mean?" The man asked and Ciel shrugged...

"It's best you not know for now, however, this is my wizard... Brother Harry Phantomhive." Ciel lied. Harry being so famous could interfere with his happiness so Ciel decided to let Harry decide when he was older if he wanted to be famous or not...

"So, your parents are muggles then?" The man asked and Ciel again shook his head... "Well depends... Harry here is adopted and he's a pure blood, only my mother was a muggle... My father was, but... He's not anymore..."

"What? So you're half vampire..? Or werewolf..?"

"No but don't you worry... I'm no regular ordinary person... Neither is my brother... By the way... I didn't catch your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy... You're alright... Earl Phantomhive..." Ciel smirked at this... He'd known all along what this mans surname was, the Phantomhive:s and Malfoy's used to work together, many years ago, before the wizarding community was sworn to secrecy and now that Ciel thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

"Hey Ciel! Can we shop with Draco and his daddy!" Harry asked excitedly, While Ciel had been talking with Lucius, Draco and Harry had been walking a couple feet ahead and were talking and had quickly become friends...

"I suppose... If it's alright with Mr Malfoy that is..." Ciel said and Lucius sighed.

"Alright... I suppose..."

"Would you mind if we stop by the wizarding bank first, I'd like to start my own bank account... Harry inherited a small fortune from his parents, but I lack an account, so I'd like to start one and exchange muggle pounds, for wizard currency..."

"How much do you plan to exchange?" Lucius asked.

"Only a few million pounds." Ciel said and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"The Phantomhive family is a noble family that runs the famous toy company Funtom..." Lucius nodded, now recognizing the famous muggle toy company.

"You should look into producing wizarding toys." He said and Ciel nodded.

With that, Lucius used his wand to tap the correct bricks and with that they moved, creating an arch way and the four of them entered Diagon Ally.

* * *

**_Sirius_**

Sirius walked out of Ollivander's shop, a look of pure satisfaction on his face when suddenly he saw... "Malfoy..." He whispered and his eyes widened when he saw Ciel and Harry with the death eater and his son. Without another thought, Sirius hurried away to go inform Severus of this... "If Lucius finds out where Harry is, it could get awfully dangerous...

* * *

**A\N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know!  
**

**Questions..? Comments..? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter!:D  
**

**Now, Please... ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Harry, Draco, Ciel &amp; Sebastian_**

Harry smiled as he and Draco raced across the front lawn of Malfoy manor. After that day at Diagon Ally, Harry and Draco had quickly become best friends and now played together nearly everyday. They played tag and catch, and raced, ate ice cream together and they had even had a sleepover together, despite having only known each other a couple of weeks, Sebastian and Ciel of course were there, Sebastian would talk with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Sometimes Ciel would come out and watch the two young boys a happy serene smile on his face...

It was strange... These feelings that the young Earl was feeling, however... It felt right... It felt good... He smiled so much more now. Sebastian had gotten all the information he could on dark magic and Tom Riddle and Ciel studied this information with great care... Every little detail was strictly important and Ciel knew this. "Sebastian..." Ciel said when the Butler walked out to check on his master and the children.

"Yes my lord." The demon said with a bow.

"I want you to gather information on Lucius... He has been kind to us thus far but I read in the Tom Riddle report that he comes from a long line of Death Eaters and if he tries anything, I want to be prepared... I won't let Harry face danger." The young Phantomhive said and his servant nodded.

"Yes my lord." And with that and a final bow, he turned and walked back into the manor...

"Get the information... No matter what it takes..." Ciel said as the door closed behind the Raven haired Butler.

* * *

**_Severus_**

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced, so... Harry and Draco were now friends... This was bad... Or maybe... It didn't have to be... If Harry and Draco were close... Harry would not only have the protection of the two demons, but the Malfoys as well... Harry wouldn't be in any real danger... Plus Severus could keep a closer eye on the young Potter... He was Draco's godfather after all... Maybe ... Just maybe he might just be able to convince Sirius to pretend to be a death eater as well, but how in the hell would that work? Maybe.. Maybe it could work but Sirius would have to risk it all, all or nothing.

* * *

**_Sebastian _**

Sebastian sighed as he paced the hall in front of Malfoy manor library... Lucius had taken an important job at the Ministry so Sebastian had seized this perfect opportunity to do some sneaking around... He'd gone to the library and had gone through all the books but found nothing, now he was pacing... He knew that in a well bred family such as this one, they would have a family tree somewhere but the question was not where but was it guarded... He knew that the Malfoys had a house elf called Dobby who knew most but Sebastian wondered if the Malfoys might have another elf... One who guarded the tree... Lucius did mention something about being protective of privet information... But how protective..? Sebastian sighed and bit his lip... Damn these wizards...

Not many can get the best of him but wizards are tricky... That is of course how Dementors came about... Wizards... Dementors are nothing more than Dead demons... Demons that have passed yet in a sense they're like Zombies... Dead, yet they continue to feast... Dementors were merely slaves to wizards. If one was intelligent, then the wizards would have no chance. However, not even all demons were smart.

"Excuse me... Mr Michaelis?" Sebastian turned to see Mrs Malfoy looking at him, a concerned look on her face... "Are you okay? Can I help you with anything?" He sighed and looked at her for a moment... She was young, but stress marks and worry lines aged her quite a few years and she was fiddling with her wedding ring...

"Well... I wanted to know more about your husband..." He said and she bit her thumb nail...

"I'm sorry, but I'm not to say more than he's already said... " she whispered and the demon raised an eyebrow...

"Are you sure? He's not here? How would he know?" The Butler questioned...

"I'm sorry, but I can't..." She sighed.

"Very well..." The Butler nodded.

"My husband must not know of your curiosity..." Narcissia Malfoy said and the Butler nodded.

* * *

**_Severus &amp; Sirius_**

Severus... You're asking rather a lot of me..." Sirius said a troubled look on his face.

"I know... But Sirius, with enough planning This could turn out for the better..." Severus practically pleaded with the marauder who sighed in frustration... Are you sure?"

"This could work..."

"Alright, I'll do it, but only because I think it could benefit Harry..." Severus nodded a smile actually crossing his lips...

"Thank you... Sirius."

"So... Do you think... That this could be the beginning of reconciliation?" Sirius asked and Severus shrugged...

"Maybe..." The potions master whispered and Sirius smiled.

* * *

**_Sebastian, Ciel &amp; Harry_**

Harry laughed loudly as he and Draco ran and jumped around in the fluffy grass. "Alright! Harry, time to go..." Both young boys turned to see Ciel standing there a smile on his face...

"Awwww, do we have tooooo..." The boys whined and Ciel nodded.

"Sorry boys but the suns beginning to set and Harry has got to get prepared to turn in for the night... You two can play more tomorrow..." The Earl promised and nodding the two seven year olds hugged and smiling Harry turned and took Ciel by the hand as Sebastian and Narcissia walked up.

"Ready?" The butler asked and the two young masters nodded as Draco took Narcissia's hand.

Nodding Harry and Draco said one last goodbye, Sebastian waved to Narcissia, Ciel wished the Malfoys good evening and with that they left to Phantomhive manor where Sebastian prepared a rather simple dinner, They ate, then Sebastian bathed Ciel while Harry insisted on bathing himself. As Sebastian and Ciel tucked Harry in, The small Potter began to rattle off Happily about all the fun things, he and Draco did. Both demons listened to him, smiling all the while. Despite not feeling that tired as soon as Harry was laid down, he fell fast asleep.

"He's so energetic..." Sebastian whispered as they left the boys room. the only sound was his soft snores.

"So much like me when I was small..." Ciel sighed and Sebastian nodded. "So, did you find anything on the Malfoys?"

"No, I apologize my lord, they are quite secretive so it may be difficult, but I may be able to convince Mrs Narcissia Malfoy to talk... But it may take some coaxing..." The Butler explained.

"Do whatever it takes Sebastian, don't fail me..." Ciel said and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes

my lord..."

* * *

**A\N: Review! As if your life depends on it!**

**Questions..? ****Comments..?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: Hey guys and welcome back!:D Narcissia will be leaving Lucius, cause She needs to be an independent White Which who don't need no wizard!xD Plus, I just really hate that ba- uh... Yeah that's right, that bastard! **

**Anyway, any ship ideas are open, except Yaoi... I'm sorry guys but I don't write it... I read it but don't write it so yeah... Oh and I'm really sorry guys who don't like this ship but I'm gonna ship Harry and Ginny only cause of they're children... Unless, if you don't like a main ship, come up with an OC, send it in so I can ship him\Her with whomever you desire... Must PM me in advance:) **

**Also, I wanna know, should I put another demon master duet in here like in Black Butler II, or no... Review and let me know what you think and sorry that the main Characters aren't really in this chappie but it had to be written as its own:)  
**

**Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Narcissia**_

Narcissia Malfoy sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall of the cellar, tears streaming her face, He'd done it again... He'd broken her... Not even having to raise a finger, he made her want to die... Lucius Malfoy was a cruel cold man of many personalities, one of which included making sure his wife felt so insecure that she'd be to terrified to ever leave him. She closed her eyes tightly as his words sounded through her mind for the millionth time that day...

"Remember, if it wasn't For Draco and I, you'd have no one... If you ever get the impression that you can leave, you'll be disowned by your sister, by me, by your son and you'll have no one... Face it Cissy... Draco and I are the only reasons you haven't gone and died." Narcissia of course as always had stayed stock still and let him belittle her... After all, he was right... Wasn't he? Of course he was, she even heard Draco say just the other day, that it's okay not to have a mummy... Her tears streamed thicker as suddenly, she sensed an intruder in the manor, after tormenting his wife, Lucius had gone to a meeting with Fudge and Draco and Harry were with Ciel... So leaving the Cellar, Narcissia made her way around until, suddenly, she found... "Sebastian?" She'd found him in the family tree room, how he'd gotten in there is a mystery to her.

"Mrs Malfoy, how'd you-?" The Butler began and suddenly Narcissia shook her head, her fists clenched as Lucius fresh insults raced through her mind...

"No, its fine Mr Michaelis, but do try to hurry up, Lucius will be home soon and I'd really like for Draco to continue to have at least one decent friend." She said and with that, she turned on her heel and left. She knew she'd probably regret letting Sebastian snoop, but she was done with Lucius walking all over her and using and abusing her.

Narcissia went to her room and sitting on the bed she was forced to share with the villain that is her husband, she began to cry again.

After she had a good cry for about thirty minutes, the door creaked open and Dobby entered, a bowl of soup in his shaking hands. "Evening mistress, I know you didn't ask but I thought I should bring you some warm soup." The elf squeaked and the female Malfoy just stared at him... He was bruised from head to foot, one eye was swollen shut and the other was flaked with dried blood... This was the worst she'd seen him in years."

"Dobby, who beat you?" She asked sharply and the elf jumped at the question.

"M-master Dr-Draco... Yesterday, Dobby gave him grape juice instead of apple and he punished Dobby..." The elf said and more tears filled Narcissia's eyes... Her baby did this...even if it was to just an elf... Draco was seven years old for Merlin's sake... And that is when she snapped, standing up, she took a pillow case off of one of the pillows and shoved it at Dobby, causing him to fall to the floor, spilling the steaming soup all over the floor and himself but not caring at the moment about the intense burn he probably just received, he stared wide eyed at the pillow case... "Mistress has presented Dobby with clothing..." He whispered and the Malfoy before him nodded...

"Leave Dobby, take that case and leave... I am done with Lucius... I don't want Draco to end up... End up like Lucius..." Nodding, the elf squeaked and ran off, case clutched in his little hands.

Narcissia stared at the doorway for a long while without moving when suddenly, Lucius burst in the room, a look of pure rage on his face, "I sensed it... Where's Dobby!" He roared and Narcissia backed up at the volume and anger of the tone.

"He... He's gone Lucius..." The blonde whispered to her husband who turned a glare on her.

"Why?" He seethed as his eyes fell on the caseless, pillow and Narcissia backed into the wall, terrified. "You- You let him go... Why?."

"Because..." She whispered... "I'm sick of you teaching our baby that it's okay to beat on things when he doesn't get what he wants!" Narcissia continued to whisper, but in an angry tone.

"Why you!" Without another word Lucius reached out and backhanded Narcissia into the wall, she yelped in pain as rain began to fall outside, adding sound to the now eerie quiet room.

"Mummy!" Turning swiftly, Lucius saw Draco standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face...

"Draco..." Lucius groaned then looking behind the small boy, he saw Harry and Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Harry called and in a second, the butler was standing there, a look of concern on his pale face.

"Yes my lord." The Butler bowed.

"Get Mrs Malfoy..." He said and with a nod, Sebastian pushed Lucius out of the way and running over he got Narcissia and picking her up, he brought her with him as Harry ordered that they all should go. With that they went home, Ciel giving Lucius a good whack with his walking cane, knocking him out before they left.

* * *

**A\N: REVIEW!**

**Questions..? Comments..?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to another Chapter, I hope this ones better than the last, I know it might not be that interesting now but by later chapters, I swear it'll get real interesting. I am just trying to be thorough, oh and I'm not shipping Harry and Ginny after all, I will be with a reviewer of mine to create a really good OC character for Harry, if anyone has any ideas for Ginny, I'm all ears! If not any, then she'll end up with Nevile:D alright guys please review, because your input DOSE matter!xD  
**

**Alright all my lovly fans! ENJOY!xD**

* * *

**_Ciel_**

Everyone arrived back at Phantomhive manor, tired and upset... Draco was crying because of what he had just seen, Harry was in tears because his friend was sad. Ciel was worried for Harry, Narcissia was trying to comfort her son and Sebastian was pacing, trying to think of a way to fix things.

"Mr Michaelis... You do realize I have to go home eventually." She said and Draco shook his head. "No mummy... I don't want father to hurt you anymore..." Dravo whimpered and Narcissia put her head in her heads.

"But Draco baby... I don't know if we have a choice-" she began when Ciel snapped his fingers interrupting her...

"No, maybe you don't... Look, you don't have to explain the whole marriage thing to me, cause I know... But what I also know, is that if you have a male family member who'll call off the marriage than that'll be settled... Know of anyone?"

Narcissia thought for several minutes till suddenly she nodded... "My cousin, Sirius Orion Black, he hates Lucius and would be ecstatic to call the marriage off... "

"Sebastian, I want you to find this Sirius fellow..." Ciel ordered and nodding, the Butler ran off, then looking at the Earl, Narcissia added.

"Oh, but there might be a catch... Sirius is Harry's godfather..." She said and Ciel cursed aloud, making both seven year old boys, who by now had stopped crying, look at him.

* * *

_**Severis &amp; Sirous **_

Severus sighed as he sipped his tea and read the newspaper, Sirius had gotten himself a little fourteen inch television set and was in his room watching it. Severus had paid for the muggle contraption and had showed Sirius how to use it, so the Marauder would have something to mildly entertain him.

Suddenly, Severus heard a knock at the door and sighing once more, he stood up, set his tea and paper down and walking over to it, opened the door and raised an eyebrow... It was Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive Butler. "May I speak with Sirius Black?" The Butler asked and Severus crossed his arms.

"Yes, as long as I'm in the room." He said and the Butler bowed.

"Never a problem..."

"Excellent! Let me go fetch him." Severus said and went to go get the marauder... Sirius, who had already heard the conversation...or some of it, was on his way to the front door, when he met Severus halfway.

"Sebastian is here to see you..." Severus muttered and Sirius nodded and tightened his hand around his wand.

Sirius walked out into the living room where Sebastian stood waiting. "Good evening Mr. Michaelis..." Sirius held out his hand to the Butler who took it and shook it with a smile.

"As to you Mr. Black." Sebastian said and nodding, Sirius gestured for the demon to take a seat.

"So, why is it you want my company?" Sirius asked and the Phantomhive Butler smiled...

"Your cousin... Narcissia, wishes to leave her husband and she wants you to call off the Marriage..."

Sirius nodded and looking at the ceiling, he began to think... Cissy hadn't been the worst of his three cousins, nor had she been the best... She reminded Sirius of that one confused Middle Child... Her older sister Andromeda, was the good girl and Bellatrix was the bad girl... And Cissy, she wasn't good but she was no Bellatrix... "On one condition..." He finally said and Sebastian sighed, practically already knowing the answer.

"Harry..."

"Yes, I want to meet him... I want him to know who I am." Sirius said and sighing Sebastian replied.

"Alright, but I have to talk to my masters about it first, would you like to come with whilst I chat with them."

Sirius nodded, then looking at Severus he grinned, " If Lucius and Cissy Divorce and Draco s in Narcissia's custody, then I won't have to pretend to be evil to protect him!" Severus gave a small nod and Sirius asked, "Would you like to come..." I want Harry to meet his mother's childhood best friend." Sirius offered and after a moment Severus shook his head.

"I think I'll stay behind, but you go... Go meet your godson..." Severus said and with a nod and a wave, Sirius looked at Sebastian who stood up and led the way out of Spinners End and to Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

_**Ciel**_

Harry and Draco were now happier and playing a muggle game called marbles when Sebastian finally came back, Ciel and Narcissia were in the kitchen talking, while the female Malfoy showed him how to make very simple things like a simple sandwich or a bowl of Oatmeal.

"Sebastian!" Harry smiled and ran over to the raven haired man, as soon as he spotted him. He hugged him round the middle and finally looking at the other man next to Sebastian, the little boy questioned. "Who are you Mr.?"

Ciel walked in with Cissy, who took Draco by the hand. "Oh, you got him." Ciel smiled slightly and Sebastian nodded.

"Mt. Black here says he'll dissolve the marriage if he'll be allowed to introduce himself to Harry." Sebastian said and Ciel shrugged... "From what Cissy was telling me, Black, you're a good man, so I'll allow it, but any funny business and its into the oven with you." Ciel said and Sebastian chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked a bit frightened Ciel shrugged.

"Make of it what you wish, but no funny business..." Ciel repeated.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Sirius again and he smiled and kneeling down, he moved some hair from Harry's young face and said in a sweet tone.

"Hey... My name is Sirius... I'm your godfather... I was friends with your daddy..."

"You were?" The young Potter asked as his eyes lit up with amazement and Sirius nodded.

"Yes sir, I was your daddy's best friend!... You know, I was worried about coming to meet you, because I didn't know what it would be like for you here, but Ciel and Sebastian seem to know what they're doing huh?" He smiled and the green eyed boy giggled.

"Yep! They give me yummy food, and read me stories and even let me play with Draco!" He explained and Sirius nodded.

"Well, I'll have to talk more with you later, I need to help Mrs. Cissy over there." He pointed to Narcissia who gave a small smile as she let go of Draco's hand and the small boy ran over to his friend and they ran off to go play tag.

"You really have done a good job." Sirius told Ciel and the Phantomhive nodded.

"Alright... Let's dissolve this awful marriage." Sirius said... "We'll need Fudge..."

"The Minister of Magic?" Narcissia questioned and Sirius nodded... "We want to make sure that Despite you losing the Malfoy name, we want Draco to keep the last name, so if Lucius dies or goes to Azkaban, Draco will get the money and manor, but despite that, we want you to have custody..." Sirius said and Narcissia nodded, understanding

* * *

**A\N: PLEASE REVIEW! Your thoughts matter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: Hey everyone and welcome! I just wanna say how sorry I am for not updating, I've been terribly busy, but I'm back now and updating. There's not a lot of coolness in this chapter, its like half filler, half not so yeah...  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Sirius_**

"So, all I need to do is magically unbind them, we fill out some paperwork, and have a meeting with you, me, Narcissia and Lucius?" Sirius asked and Cornelius Fudge nodded as he handed him a yellow folder full of papers. "Is there any sort of waiting period?" He added.

"Yes, It'll take about a week while I have someone look over all the information, then that's when we'll have the meeting, not only will the before mentioned be attending, but Lucius will be allowed to bring a lawyer." Fudge sighed at the look on Sirius' face and added, "Usually it wouldn't take this long, but there's a child involved so we need to make sure every thing is checked and all is in order." At this Sirius still looked irritated but nodded with a sigh. After he'd gotten to meet Harry, Sirius had ended up staying the night at Phantomhive manor, sending a message to Severus to let him know what was going on. The next morning he'd gone alone to see Fudge, Narcissia had wanted to come along, but Sirius had insisted she stay behind. It had been a bit awkward for both Sirius and Fudge at first but after they had started talking the awkwardness had eased away. Sirius being so focused on helping his cousin didn't even have it in him to glare at Fudge for not giving him a trail.

"Thank you." Sirius stood up and grabbing the folder, he turned to leave.

"Sirius?" The dark haired man turned to look at the minister a glare finally finding its way onto his face. "I wanna apologize... Though I know it means nothing to you, I wanna offer you a job in our Auror's office, I know not many favor you, but its just an offer." He said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it." The Black said and turning, he left the room, closing the door with a deafening bang.

After he left the office, Sirius made his way back to Phantomhive manor. When he arrived, Narcissia was waiting outside for him, a warm cup of tea in her hand.

"How'd it go?" She asked quietly, as she walked over to him and held out the cup, I was hoping you'd arrive before it cooled but it did cool a little." She smiled and nodding, Sirius took the cup and handed her the folder.

"There's a few steps, and a week long waiting period, I forgot to ask if you had to go home in that time, but given the situation. We'll just assume you and Draco can stay here." Sirius smiled, taking a sip of tea as Narcissia opened the folder and began shifting through the papers. Suddenly they heard running footsteps and turning they smiled as Harry and Draco hurried toward them, bright large grins on their faces. "Mummy?!" Draco grinned and smiling the blond closed the folder and picked up her son. "Sebastian and Ciel said if you're with us, we can make cookies!" He said excitedly then to Sirius, he added, "They also said that if I see you to say that they wanna talk to you." Draco smiled and nodding Sirius ruffled his and Harry's hair and waving to his cousin, he made his way to Ciel's office where the earl was talking quietly to his Butler, both looking very distressed.

Sirius stood there a moment then finally Sebastian noticed and beckoned him over. "Mr. Black? I was wondering if you could go get Mr. Snape, The young lord and I need to talk with the two of you... We may have a rather large problem on our hands." At these words Sirius raised an eyebrow but seeing the looks on their faces, he nodded and turning, he hurried out of the room and made his way out of the manor and hurried off to Spinners End.

It didn't take him long, maybe five minutes and he was standing there, in front of the front door. Without hesitation he knocked on the door and almost immediately got an answer, Severus looked at him curiously but before the potions master could say anything, Sirius said. "Ciel and Sebastian are worried, they want to talk to both of us." He said and Severus raised an eyebrow, but knowing that there would be no need to call upon him if it weren't important, the potions master turned and grabbed his cloak and walking out of the house, he used a spell to lock his door, then followed Sirius and together they left back to Phantomhive manor.

They arrived back at the manor and Sirius led Severus through the doors and the potions master couldn't help but breath in aw, the place looked immaculate, with all it's old styled Furniture, paintings, and chandeliers. Sirius smiled at the look on his old enemies face. "Harry is so happy here." He whispered and the other man nodded as they made their way to Ciel's office. When they arrived, they didn't even knock when the door was opened by Sebastian who beckoned them inside.

"Welcome back." Ciel nodded at Sirius then standing, he walked from behind his desk and walking to Severus, he held out his hand. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive." They shook hands as Severus introduced himself, then everyone sat down and Ciel got right down to business.

"Now, I've called you two here, because Sebastian has brought something very important to my attention, it seems... It seems that Harry has two souls."

* * *

**A\N: REVIEW!  
**

**Questions..? Comments..? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: Hey! Quick update huh?! You like? Then REVIEW NOW!  
**

* * *

**_Sebastian, Ciel, Severus &amp; Sirius_**

"Two Wh- What?!" Sirius eyes widened and Sebastian nodded. Severus however shook his head,

"No, you have it wrong, well... You're wrong in the fact that Mr. Potter himself does not have two souls. He is however playing host to a piece of someone else's."

"This lord moldy? Boldy?" Ciel tried then shook his head. "Whatever, this lord thingy, its a piece of his soul isn't it?" He looked at Severus who nodded and not caring if Dumbledore would care or not, (Which he probably would.) Severus explained everything he knew, even about the seven Horcruxes. By the time his tale was over with Sebastian looked at the ceiling , deep in thought.

"This complicates things regarding the contract we have, I will need to look into matters more thoroughly and see what needs to be done. For now however, Harry will know nothing of this... Um, Problem? He is young, though as he grows, I want to drop him clues, let him figure things out on his own." Sebastian said, and Severus and Ciel nodded but, at first Sirius looked at though he wanted to protest, but after thinking about it, he too nodded and agreed. Harry would eventually know everything, but for now it was best to let the boy remain a child, lost in his innocence.

* * *

**_Narcissia (Later that day)_**

After she'd spent time with the boys, the blond Malfoy sat in the guest room she'd been given, perched on the king sized bed, reading and filling out the paperwork for the divorce, when suddenly she felt wetness on her cheeks and reaching up, she realized that she was crying. Why do I care? She couldn't help but feel like this was all wrong.

Yes, she wanted to leave him and keep Draco safe but she and Lucius have been married for twelve years. Isn't there a way they could work things out? Probably not, Lucius Malfoy was far to prideful. Narcissia sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the first time he'd told her that he loved her...

It felt like so long ago, yet.., did she really want Draco growing up in the environment that his father had made? Of course not... Maybe... Just maybe she'd acted to quickly, maybe she should think this through more thoroughly. No! This had to be done! Narcissia set the paperwork aside and laid back in the bed deep in thought. Before, she'd been completely fine with divorce, but now that the paperwork was here...

She shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks and more thoughts swirled around her brain. Eventually, without realizing it, she fell fast asleep dreaming only of the years she'd spent with Lucius.

The blond reawoke soon after, sweat pouring off her and taking a deep breath, she rose to a sitting position and pulling her knees to her chest, she began to think and finally, she came to the conclusion that before she fills out the paperwork, she needed to talk to Lucius. Sighing, Narcissia pulled out her wand and muttering a spell, she sent a Patronus to her husband telling him to meet her in forty-Five minutes at a diner in London, and with that, she stretched, hopped off the bed and began to get ready.

* * *

_**Harry &amp; Draco**_

The two boys giggled as they sat in front of the small television watching a movie called, 'The Wizard of Oz.' They laughers as they watched and sang along with some of songs. After this they were goning to watch another movie then Sebastian was supposed to take them to the park, it was all very exciting and the boys were full of so much energy, they felt they might burst. however, despite this, They laid down as the movie was ending and soon Harry fell asleep. He heard screaming... His mummy? No, she was dead, suddenly there was a flash of green light and Harry sat up quick and looked around. Draco was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked and Harry nodded slowly.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked and Draco shrugged.

"Not long, maybe five minutes, I just thought you were dozing, then you screamed..."

"I screamed?" Harry asked, surprised and Draco nodded.

"Yes... Do you want to go ahead and ask Sebastian to take us to the park? I'm not tired and I think it'll take your mind off the nightmares." Draco said and after a moment of thought, Harry nodded.

With that, both boys hurried off to find Sebastian. Together, they searched the kitchen, the ballroom, and seven other different rooms and found nothing. They were about to give up, when suddenly Harry had an idea and grabbing Draco's hand, he dragged his best friend outside out front and sure enough Sebastian was sitting under a tree. A little tiny kitten in his hand.

"Knew it!" Harry giggled and Draco giggled to.

"He likes kitties?"

"Yeah, he loves them! Though Ciel prefers puppies..." Harry explained and Draco nodded, at that moment, Sebastian noticed the two boys and standing up, he let the kitten run off as he looked at them. "What can I do for you?" The butler asked and both boys smiled.

"Can you take us to the park now?!" They asked in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: Hey everyone and welcome Back! **

**BTW: Nevaeh is my OC, I made her to create more conflict, cause Dumbledore is desperate to be the one in control.**

* * *

_**Sebastian &amp; Ciel**_

The butler sighed softly as he watched the two boys play and turning, he looked at Ciel who had tagged along because Severus and Sirius had gone to speak with the minister and Narcissia had run off somewhere, leaving only a small note that said "Running an errand, be back later."

"My lord?" There was no response so the butler tried again, "My lord?"

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel shook his head and looked up at his butler, he'd been lost in thought.

"Its all this business with wizards... I mean, I don't mean to complain my Lord but-"

"There's no need Sebastian." Ciel interrupted holding up a hand, "I know, but Dumbledore would not leave it alone otherwise... I know this is alll getting tiresome, but its for Harry's benefit." He said and the butler nodded. Ciel turned to look at Harry and Draco and his uncovered eye widened when the black haired Potter fell to the floor, a cry of surprise escaping his lips.

"Harry!" Draco, Ciel and Sebastian exclaimed hurrying over to him, but before they could get to him, a young girl was already helping him up, a small smile on her face. She looked maybe twelve, with dark red, almost black hair, brown eyes, she looked about 5ft 3in, but upon closer inspection, Ciel saw she was wearing black highheels so that would make her about 5ft even, she wore a black dress, and turning to Sebastian Ciel was just about to tell the demon to go get Harry when suddenly he saw the look on the butler's face and he closed his mouth, eyebrow raising.

The girl turned and smiling at the three of them, she took Harry's hand and walked him over. "Hello there, I'm Nevaeh." she said as she held out her hand. Ciel shook it and was surprised to find that it was cold, as if dead, however it had color.

"Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive." He said and she flashed a smile.

"I know." Was all she said before turning and walking away. Ciel blinked... Looking at Sebastian, the Phantomhive saw the look still on his butlers face and sighing, he lightly slapping the demon. Sebastian shook his head.

"I apologize my lord, but that was... An old friend?"

"She didn't act like she knew you?" The thirteen year old raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later my lord." Sebastian finally sighed and lifting Harry up, he said. "Are you alright my younger lord." He smiled and Harry nodded.

"Yeah! Didn't even get a cut! But it still hurts..." The young boy said and nodding, Sebastian set him down.

"We've been here about two hours, I think its time we get back." Ciel said and Draco who'd remained quiet and observant during this finally pouted.

"Do we have to go!?" He asked and Ciel nodded.

"Yes, we should get back, The others will be back by now and Sebastian needs to prepare dinner." Ciel said and with a sad sigh, both boys nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**_Narcissia_**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

She knew it! She knew something would happen and guess what? She was right. Narcissia knew that going to see Lucius was a bad idea. Then why'd she go?.who knows. Tears filled the blondes eyes, as the guilt filled her every cell and she shook her head. She'd had to tell Sirius, she couldn't handle anymore guilt.

"Cissy, the ministry can't know of this, they'll postpone the divorce. Why'd you do it anyway Cissy why?" Sirius had come back from talking to the Minister about an Auror's position and come back to this...

"I know Sirius, I didn't mean for this to happen... He tricked me, b- biut I can't prove it." Narcissia cried and her cousin hugged her.

* * *

**_Lucius_**

The platinum haired man smirked to himself as he laid back on his bed. It was all to easy to trick a woman, a spell or two and they would do whatever was wanted of them, but now... Lucius smirked he'd tricked her long enough to plant his seed, the seed of doubt. To bait her, the question however wasn't if she'd take the bait but rather when, for Lucius knew his wife and he knew that if she were to perhaps... Find herself pregnant, with his child, she would not be able to leave him. He smirked at this idea.

* * *

**_Sebastian &amp; Ciel_**

After dinner, the two demons had told Harry and Draco to go play while they talked in Ciel's office. Now, here they were, sitting across from each other, both lost in thought. "Who was that girl... Nevaeh was her name? I know you know her." Ciel suddenly said breaking their silence and Sebastian sighed.

"She's a Heavenly demon, or a angel of hell, she was an angel. However she was found to have demonic abilities and used them without consulting the lord so, she was banished, disowned by the others of which worshipped god, now she walks among the earth using her demonic abilities to destroy those who she thinks cause disorder within balance. Last I heard, she was in Germany... I wonder why she is here?" Sebastian muttered thoughtfully and Ciel blinked.

"Woah, so what can she do that's so demonic?" Ciel asked thinking it must be bad for her to be disowned by her fellow angels.

"She's a witch." Sebastian said. Ciel's eye twitched and Sebastian nodded. "Angels are the shepherds of believers Christians and usually believers of the Christian faith see witchcraft as satanic so it is illegal, thus she was banished." Sebastian added and again Ciel nodded.

"Wow, so she's just an angel witch, why does this concern you so much?" Ciel wondered.

"Because..." Sebastian began, "I think she's in contact with Dumbledore."

"Do you really think so?" Ciel asked curiously and Sebastian nodded.

"Like a demon, Nevaeh can be summoned, except she doesn't eat souls, she sends them on to heaven, supposedly to give them the chance that she never got, to live happily under the watch of the Lord." Sebastian explained and Ciel whistled.

"How do you know all this?" Ciel asked then shook his head at his stupid question. Then, "How do you know her?" He asked and Sebastian shook his head.

"I met her a couple thousand years before I met you, she and I crossed paths... It wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"This means if she's secretly working with Dumbledore to try and take Harry away, its all your fault, so fix it!" Ciel said and nodding, Sebastian stood, bowed and left the room.

* * *

**A\N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! MY 100TH REVIEWER WILL GET EITHER THEIR USERNAME OR A NAME OF THEIR CHOICE MENTIONED IN THE ACTUAL STORY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: Hey everyone! Welcome back! So I have a question for you guys. How many of you have ever heard of the Two-Ciel Theory? If you haven't, go look it up, its actually really interesting. Now another question I have is, should I put the theory in this fic or hint at it or should I write a short separate fic over it, please review and tell me what you think.  
**

**_Nevaeh_**

The sun shone low in the early morning sky as the melody rolled over the Hogwarts grounds. She was singing again, whenever Nevaeh sang all who are blessed enough to be within earshot cannot help but stop to listen as he soft angelic voice let each note flow like a smooth clear freshwater river.

"In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, Where fears and lies melt away." The angel of hell smiled as she softly sang the lost words to an old song from many years ago. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turning, she saw one of her favorite people at this damned school.

"Remus." She smiled looking up at him and he smiled.

"Albus is Back from Hogsmead, he wishes to speak with you and all of us." He said and the thirteen year old angel looked up from him to the sky.

"Can I be honest with you Remus?" She asked and then looking back at him, she smiled when she saw him nod and continued, "Harry seems really perfectly happy where he is... But knowing that... That... Big headed, belligerent, Narcist." She took a deep breath in, trying to calm the bottled up fury that suddenly filled her entire body "Knowing that fiend Michaelis, Harry is not as safe as one might think." She said and Remus could only raise am eyebrow curiously.

"You two are on bad terms I assume?" He said and she gave the werewolf a small smile.

"You could say that." She sighed and then, "its a long story for another day. Now, come on, let's not keep the headmaster waiting." She said and nodding, Remus followed her quickly into the castle and up to Dumbledore's office.

**_Sebastian _**

Sebastian muttered incoherently to himself as he paced his quarters. Pacing had apparently become a new bad habit that he'd have to break, but that was a problem for future Sebastian to worry about. For now he had to focus on Nevaeh and how to stop her. If she was working with Dumbledore, (As he suspected she was.) Then this could mean trouble. Nevaeh wouldn't be helping Albus just simply because she wanted to send his soul on. She wanted revenge... On him. He closed his eyes for a moment, Harry could very well be in serious danger. However, if he had to, Sebastian would fight the angel of hell and win.

Just as he had last time.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Walking over, he opened it to reveal none other than the small Potter of which he was just worrying over. "What is it my lord?" Sebastian asked, picking up the boy and his lip quivered.

"I had a bad dream... There was a woman screaming, and there was an evil laughing man an a green light!?" The small boy told him and Sebastian hugged him tightly.

"Its quite alright my lord, you're awake now, no need to be scared." He then set Harry down and ruffled his hair. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I can get you?" Sebastian asked and after a silent moment of thought, Harry nodded and whispered.

"I'm a little thirsty, can I have some pumpkin juice?" He asked and nodding, Sebastian asked.

"Would you like he to carry you my lord, I know you just woke up, and I worry you may trip down the stairs." He said and nodding, the seven year old held out his arms.

"Can you please carry me?" He asked and nodding, the demon butler picked up the raven haired boy and with a smile, brought him downstairs and into the kitchen.

He set the boy on a counter and with that made him a drink. Harry took the drink and was just beginning to drink it when Sirius, Narcissia and Ciel came in. Sirius and Narcissia were both dressed but Ciel was in his pajama shirt still, his hair ruffled from having just woke up. He blinked at Sebastian and yawned. "I'm ten minutes late waking up Sebastian." Ciel muttered annoyed and Sebastian looked at him pointedly.

"I apologize my lord, I was attending to Harry, he had a nightmare." Sebastian said and at this all annoyance disappeared from Ciel as he looked at the seven year old.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Harry nodded as he sipped his juice.

"Yes, I'm fine now... Though it was a REALLY scary dream." He said and Ciel nodded as Draco entered followed by Severus who gave Ciel an off look.

"I woke up late." He sniffed at thelooks, then to Sebastian, "Come now, I need your assistance." He said and nodding, the butler ruffled Harry's hair then followed his other lord from the kitchen.

**_Lucius _**

Lucius sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed, head bowed as he chanted Satan's spell, floating in front of him was a glass of wine. He had a plan and if Narcissia wanted to continue on with this silly divorce, then so be it. Though weather or not she gets Draco, she will give him an Heir weather she wants to or not

**_Sirius_**

Sirius smiled as he watched Narcissia cook breakfast for the children. Severus had left to go to Hogwarts for the school year was coming up and he would have to work. Sirius had made it abundantly clear to his cousin that she was not to leave his vicinity. He didn't blame her for her mistake with Lucius but he wanted her to be safe and he wanted all this to just hurry up and end.

Narcissia laughed as Draco threw some flour and played with it, throwing it at Harry who in turn grabbed a handful and chucked it, however Draco was quick and ducked. Next thing everyone knows, Sirius was standing in shock, covered in white and at this sight everyone even he burst into fits of laughter but after that no one was allowed to throw anything. Eventually though Harry and Draco found a loophole and began blowing the flour at each other. At first, Sirius wanted to tell them to stop but seeing how much fun they were having, he just laughed along.

Eventually Ciel and Sebastian came down and they were shocked to say the least at all the flour that now covered nearly everything. "I was going to make pancakes but these two used up all the flour." Narcissia laughed and Ciel looked annoyed but walking over to Harry and Draco he kneeled down and asked.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked and grinning, both boys held out their hands and blew flour at Ciel. At first he was shocked, a little annoyed and a little upset, then he saw their smiles and shinning eyes and for the first time in a very long time, he laughed. It felt strange. It reminded him of his days as a little human boy and a sad smile found its way to his lips as the boys giggled.

**_Nevaeh_**

Nevaeh looked around the meeting table and noted those present. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Arthur Weasley and herself. The six of them sat around the circle table as Dumbledore shuffled through some papers. Nevaeh had told them all that she knew of Sebastian... Well, except for... She shook her head... No one must know of that... Ever!

She had almost told them Ciel's back story as well, but for some reason had decided to keep it to herself. What had Ciel ever done to her? Nothing, that's what, do if he hasn't wronged her, she would not give away his information. Of course she'd told the headmaster the basics, like that his parents died in a fire and that Ciel had been kidnapped and put in a slave cult and that's how he'd met Sebastian. She did not mention Ash Landers, or the queen. She may be an Angel of hell, but she was no dishonest demon of heaven... Weather she was good or evil however, one thing was for sure.

Sebastian Michaelis will rue the day he met her.

**A\N: Here's to another great chapter and I would like to ask that all those who haven't to please go check out my fic called Driving Test. Its about Sebastian and I think you guys will love it! YOUR OPINION MATTERS! T hanks for reading and remember to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**P.S: To my 100th Reviewer, you will be mentioned in next chappie, so be looking out:3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: Alright everyone welcome back! My 100th reviewer: I have added your name the only thing I didn't add was your number so look out! So, this is where things are going to get exciting so sit down, buckle up and ENJOY!**

**_Ciel_**

One moment Earl Ciel Phantomhive was lying in bed as he slipped into his usual false sense of sleep, next he was awake and standing in a small hospital room, wearing a white hospital gown. The young Earls eyes went wide as he looked around. "Sebastian?" He began and his contract eye twitched with the lack of a response.

Looking around, the next thing he noticed was that everything he was seeing now, was almost all in black in white or faded colors, as if he was watching a rather old film.

Suddenly he heard a soft singing sound and turning, he saw a young girl of about seven, she was wearing the same white gown as him, her long waist length black hair was pulled back and her brown eyes shone with sadness as she looked past him at the door.

A bang, a squeal and suddenly the small room door was opened and the young girl was being lifted off the bed by a tall blonde man who held a long thick needle in his free hand. "Where's brother!?" The young girl screamed as she began to fight and the man chuckled. "He's asleep as you should be." He snapped and Ciel's eyes were wide with nothing short of pure shock as the girl began to kick, punch and scream.

"PLEASE! LET ME SEE BROTHER!" she begged and shaking his head, the man stuck the needle in her arm and almost immediately the girl went limp and with that he dropped her onto her bed.

Next thing Ciel new, the scenery began to blur and suddenly the young earl found himself laying on a table, strapped down as what seemed like a million pairs of eyes looked down at him. "P-please! Please don't!" The words came from his mouth, but they weren't quite his words, he didn't know where it came from but suddenly the name El-Fin came to mind and he knew that he was seeing things from that girls brothers point of view... The only question now is... Who is the girl?

**_Nevaeh_**

Nevaeh smirked evilly to herself as she showed Ciel one of the darkest nightmares he will ever experience...

Her life.

In the meeting, things really hadn't gone anywhere so afterwards, she'd thought about it and really seeing no other way, Nevaeh decided to take matters into her own hands

She suddenly frowned and looking up at the sky, she twirled her wand in her hand. She would get him deep enough into the nightmare, deep enough too distract Sebastian, then she would fulfill Dumbledore's wish by getting Harry and brining him safely to the headmaster. She had no queries with anyone except Sebastian. So she would do her best to make sure that he is the only one who ends up hurt, however... If either of his young masters have to die in the process, then so be it.

Taking out the invisibility cloak she'd stolen right out from under Dumbledore's nose, she threw it over herself and made her way into Phantomhive manor, If even death can't find the wearer of this cloak then Sebastian should not sense nor notice her entering the estate...

He's soon to be far to occupied with Ciel.

**_Ciel_**

The young Earl now sat on a bed and watched from across the room as the still nameless girl sat at the window and sang a song full of sorrow, a song that could only show that she knew her fate here in this hell and yet still cannot except it.

"Who will sing my song when I am silent..? Who will count the colors of the dawn..? Who will follow the larks flight? Who will here its song, When I am silent? Who will sing for me? Who will scent the fragrance of a flower Who will laugh at snow flakes on the tongue? Who will dance bare foot in the grace!? spinning and twirling and spinning and twirling to welcome the warmth of May! who will dance when I dance no more... when I sing no more... when I am silent... silent... Who will cry for me? who will cry for me? who will cry who will cry?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held a purple jeweled necklace to her chest and suddenly the door opened again to reveal...

"Sebastian!?" Ciel exclaimed, but the man who entered, did not answer him as he walked over to the girl, his white lab coat billowing behind him and as the doctor approached the girl, he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he really gone? Is brother really gone?" She asked and the man resembling Sebastian gave a solemn nod. "Dr. Michael?" The young girl whimpered as she hugged the man in front of her and with a small smile, he set a hand on her head.

"You know young one, I can help you escape... How does that sound?" The doctor whispered and the young girl shook her head.

"I want the ones who killed my brother to get into trouble!" She said and slowly a small smirk appeared on the butlers face.

**_Sebastian _**

The butler bit his lip as he attempted to wake his young lord but with no success. He had woken up Sirius, Severus and Narcissia, who were all keeping watch for anything unusual. Sebastian was so confused. What was happening to his young Lord. He was just beginning to get some sign of consciousness from Ciel when suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Sirius hurried in, a panicked look on his face. "HARRY'S GONE!" He screamed and the butler froze.

He's WHAT!?

**A\N: and the plot thickens! What do you think? Like? Hate? What is going on between Sebastian and Nevaeh? Will Ciel find out or will he awaken? Did Nevaeh take Harry? If so! Where did she take him? Back to Dumbledore or has she changed her mind? All this and more will soon be found out in the next exciting chapter!**

**P.S: Nevaeh kinda lives on a string of whims and sudden changes of mind doesn't she?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: Hey everyone and welcome back! I got really good feedback on the last chapter and hope to get the same for this one, its a bit longer but I think you'll like it. It kinda give a reasomn for why Ciel's family is curse and it fits, it could also explain another reason why Sebastian was so obssesed with Ciel's soul:) I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY**

**_Nevaeh_**

Once upon a time, long long ago, there lived a young maiden that shone with the beauty of a million suns, she was perfect in every way possible, there wasn't an abnormal thing about her... Until...

The voices began when she was around twelve. She tried to ignore them at first but they were persistent, sometimes demanding and they could show her such horrors. She continued to ignore them for many years, even after she was wed a became a mother to a beautiful little boy.

However with each year that passed, she grew more and more weak. Until eventually she could no longer ignore the voices and after a fight one night, she snapped... Crazy with rage, she murdered her husband and continued to do as the voices demanded. One day, while her son slept, she crept into his room, knife in hand and slaughtered him as she performed the ritual of Satan and before she knew it, there appeared the demon in all his glory.

Sick with sorrow for what she had done to her beloved and her only son, the woman said that if the demon could get rid of the voices in her head, then she would give to him, her very next born child. For she was two months pregnant with her late husbands child.

Agreeing to the deal, the demon took great care of the woman until her due date and once she gave birth to two twin children, the demon killed the woman, claiming that, that was the only way to truly get rid of the voices that haunted her so.

After that fateful evening, the demon took the tweo infants to a hospital to be raised as experiments, he wanted them to know pain for just an infants soul was not cultivated enough to be a satisfactory meal and instead of simply taking the older of the two, he'd take the stronger one... Make her believe she was older... This was a lie however for destiny and fate knew better and so in the end the demon would lose both meals and as the brother is reincarnated, he will rarely know happiness. Only seeing death within a cursed family while his sister watches with sorrow of her own, always hating the demon who forced her into her own personal hell.

_**Ciel**_

The scene spun fast around Ciel as if trying to find the place in which to send him. Pictures and moments blurred around him and suddenly without a warning, the spinning stopped and the young demon found himself in that first room of which he'd appeared. Excerpt instead of the girl, her brother sat at the window seal, looking out at the night sky with wide sparkling eyes full of pure determination as he, (like his sister often did) began to sing.

"I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face and a voice keeps saying "This is where I'm meant to be!"

I will find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there someday. If I can be strong... I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere, To feel like I... belong..."

Turning around with a sad smile, he looked, it seemed right at Ciel and the Phantomhive arched an eyebrow only to turn and realize that the boys gaze wasn't on him but rather the door of which he stood in front of. The young earl moved so that both the boy and the door were in his line of sight. The boy continued to watch the door and suddenly it opened and a tall black haired man entered and looking at the boy, he said. "El Fin, I need you to come with me." He said and nodding, the boy stood and followed the man. Despite his eyes still raging with that determination, the boy was visibly shaking with fear as he followed the man and as the scene slowly began to blur once more, Ciel could still hear the boys song within his own head, as if he'd sung it before.

"I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while! I would go most anywhere, to find where I...

Belong..."

When the spinning stopped once more, he saw that he was once again looking at the young girl. She now appeared to be about nine or ten. She was seated in a large bed as tears rolled down her cheeks, she held something in her hands and as he heard her words, Ciel knew that she was singing to her lost brother. "Do I miss you? Count the stars... Multiply by ten... Of course I do... More than now and then... I could paint a rainbow, shine the sky... Set the stars in space...Faster than explain How much I miss your face. Watch the moon... Someday soon... He will start to smile... When I say "I'll see you In a while." But 'til then I miss you... Dry my tears, Hide my fears away. Until that happy day, To the rainbow's end, Is where I would go, my friend...

I do miss you so..."

Suddenly her door opened and 'Sebastian' entered, still in his doctors uniform. The only source of light now was the candle that he held in both hands. "Dr. Michael..." She whispered and walking over, he set the candle on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I miss him so much... It hurts..." She said and he nodded as she hugged him.

"I know my lady, but I need you to know that those who hurt your brother are dead. I have seen it for myself, i have done what i can to redeem you and give you a bit of closure because now you know as per your late mother that on you're thirteenth birthday, you are mine." He told her and the girl nodded, looking up at the man in the dim light. There would be no need for a contract between them.

**_Harry_**

The small boy groaned softly to himself as his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly, he looked around and his eyes went wide when he realized that he wasn't in his room. "W-where a-am I?" He whispered terrified.

"Its okay Harry, you're okay." Came a voice and turning, Harry saw the nice girl who had helped him at the park.

"Why am I here?" The young Potter asked, now not as scared because he could tell that she was not going to hurt him.

"I took you away from Sebastian and Ciel." She said bluntly, she would not lie to this boy for he would eventually figure things out on his own.

"Why?" The raven haired boy asked and she smiled serenely.

"Let me tell you a story."

**_Sebastian_**

He had to get Harry back, he had to. Even before the young master wakes up, if he were to awake and find the young Potter gone, he would flip out.

He knew Nevaeh was angry, she was mad at him for his betrayal, because he lied, had made her think that they had killed her brother, but now she knew. He had lost her forever, and over the years, she has had plenty of time to get angrier than anyone could ever possibly be...

He had let her down and now he was paying, he just hoped that she wouldn't stoop to murdering anyone innocent in order to get her revenge.

**_Ciel_**

The scene now changed and Ciel now saw himself in front of... The girl from the park, except... She wasn't quite the same, she didn't yet have the red in her hair that he had seen before and thinking of her name, it came to him...

Nevaeh!

She was seated in a small desk, a piece of parchment and a quill gripped in her hand as she wrote a letter that to Ciel appeared to be in another language, the door suddenly opened and Ciel was shocked not to see 'Sebastian' but Ash Landers.

"Heaven... Come now, it is time." Ash said gently and she nodded, lips quivering.

"Are you sure that I'll be able to find brother if I do this?" She asked quietly and the angel nodded.

"After the purification process, you will die and become a messenger for the holy lord, then and only then can you find your brother amongst the sea of unholy bodies and faces." He told her and she nodded.

Sebastian should be searching for her by now, why wasn't he trying to save her? Well of course she didn't want him to, but if she died, he wouldn't get her soul and that would not make him happy.

Suddenly, she pulled out a ring and Ciel gasped when he saw it and looked at his left thumb, then back at the ring that the young girl held. "The Hope Diamond." She whispered, "When I find brother, I shall give this to him!" Then looking at Ash who was smiling, she asked. "If I leave it in my pocket, will it burn?" She asked and the angel shook his head. "It will remain as intact as you." He said simply and smiling, she stood up shakily and followed the man in white from the room.

Suddenly the scene flashed quickly and all Ciel could see were flames... Pillars of smoke and flame and suddenly a scream pierced the air and he knew who the shrill voice belonged to. Nevaeh was tied to a pole that extended from floor to the ceiling. She screamed in what seemed to be a million different languages. She'd known it would hurt and she knew she would scream, but she also knew that this was the only way to find her brother, even if it meant getting hurt in the process.

The scene flashed again Ciel saw Nevaeh, she now had the red in her hair and looking closer, the young Phantomhive realized that the red was her blood, it had morphed her hair color to what it was. She was looking at a boy that looked like himself and Ciel's eyebrow twitched. However, he began to understand as Nevaeh approached the boy and spoke. "Hello there brother?" She asked and as the boy looked up at her, Ciel realized who it was.

That was his great-grandfather's great grandfather. The very first in his family to have held the Hope diamond...

"Sister?" The boy said quietly, as if he knew what she was talking about but yet it confused him deeply.

"Can I give you a present?" She asked and at his excited nod, she took his hand and handed him the ring.

**A\N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: Hey everyone! Welcome back and I sincerely hope all of your holidays are going well! So first off I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys. Next I would like to say that I've been thoroughly editing this story. You'll notice if you go look at earlier chapters. Second, I'd like to say that I have some stories posted that I'd think you guys might like. There's of course still The Driving Test but also now, I have a OneShot poem posted about Snape and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could go read it! **

**I also have two Fics posted about a book called The Giver. If any of you have read the book or seen the movie, I suggest you try those out, for I worked rather hard on them. And last, I was gonna post this chapter after Christmas, because I have an OVA Chapter planned for Christmas day but then I thought. Nah, they'll appricuate an early release so here you go!**

**I'm so southern... *Sigh* Do you realize how often I've almost typed the words ya and y'all... Lol :)**

**Anyway, sorry for long Authors note! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Ciel_**

The Phantomhive awoke with a start. Looking around he saw that he was now in his room, in his night clothes, sweaty and feeling as though something was very wrong.

"SEBASTIAN!" He yelled and within seconds, the demon was before his young master.

"My Lord-" he began shocked at the boys sudden awakening.

"Shut the bloody hell up." Ciel snapped angry still from the dream he'd seen. "Its your fault." He hissed as he stood before the butler and grabbing him by the tie, he pulled him low to his level but didn't slap him, he punched the demon right in the nose with every ounce of strength he possessed.

"YOU'RE THE GOD DAMNED REASON MY FAMILY IS CURSED! ITS YOUR FAULT MY MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD!" he shrieked and at that moment, Sirius hurried in.

"Ciel!" He began but was ignored as Ciel for once in a very long time nearly let his anger take him over. However, knowing exactly what would really get Ciel's attention, Sirius shouted. "CIEL! NEVAEH'S KIDNAPPED HARRY!" At this single sentence, Ciel froze and turned, as if in slow motion to look at Sirius.

"What?" He growled in such a way that Sirius flinched and stumbled back rather frightened. However, wanting to get Harry back quickly, Sirius nodded. "God damn it Sebastian!" Ciel sighed as the demon, now back on his feet, held his nose, as it healed.

"I apologize my lord." Sebastian whispered and Ciel actually felt ever so slightly guilty for as he apologized, the demon actually had the decency to look truly sorry for what he'd done.

* * *

**_Nevaeh_**

As she finished her tale, Nevaeh actually found herself shaken up. She found herself actually nearly in tears as she now sat on the bed, her knees to her chest. Harry though so young had understood her story and felt sympathy for her but as was his nature, the young Potter would not abandon the demon who had saved him and so now, crawled over to the distraught angel and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I know you're sad... Its not fair what happened but..." He looked into her eyes, his piercing green orbs, seeming to search her soul. "But, do you really think that El would still be angry?" Everything inside the young angel wanted to scream 'YES!' To point out that anyone in her position would be angered but the raw bare true answer was what came quietly.

"No, he was a good boy and loved to well... Be... He loved life, even though his was a sad, pitiful, short one, he smiled for me, gave me hugs and promised that we'd escape one day.. No, he would not still be angered, sad, hurt maybe. But no, not angered."

"Then why are you?" Harry tilted his head innocently and she smiled gently at this boy. This boy, who would certainly become a dark person if he continued to live with those demons.

"Because I'm not him." She whispered and suddenly as Harry placed a hand on her cheek, she felt a chill, a cold shiver that raced bone deep inside her,

Suddenly the anger that had bound her to hate for so long began to thin, as if Harry's innocent magic alone was draining the hate, sucking the anger and giving to her something that had helped and saved him so many times. He was giving her love.

Something that she hasn't felt in hundreds of years and smiling, a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**_Remus_**

Remus Lupin was down right furious.

Fury wasn't an emotion that the werewolf felt often, however, when he was furious, he had a reason. Last time had been when he'd almost killed Snape. He remembered that well, how he'd called Sirius a traitor and had pulled himself from the marauders for five whole months. Now though, it wasn't a childhood friend to which his fury was directed at. No, his anger was directed at the one person he thought could never make him angry...

Albus Dumbledore.

Remus had stuck with the old headmaster through all his crazy plans, but not through this one. Dumbledore had declared that if he got ahold of Harry, he would keep the blood bond through Lily alive, by putting the young Potter to sleep and putting him in a kind of virtual reality until it was time for him to awake and defeat the Dark Lord.

From the start, Remus had been against the whole plan, but he seemed to be the only one. Arthur, McGonagall and even Hagrid agreed with the old man but Remus did not.

"No one should have to live a fake life!" He'd said angrily but Dumbledore had simply smiled at him. As if he were a slow student in class and had said. "This is not exactly what I want either Remus, but it is of course what's best for everyone."

Remus had laughed sardonically. Of course, Dumbledore never really cared for Harry... Well, not really... He simply wanted to continue playing puppet master and Remus was down right sick of it, so when he got a letter from Nevaeh that evening, he knew exactly what to do.

He'd gone back to his tiny apartment a sickening feeling in his stomach. Harry couldn't be forced into a fake life... James would kill him from the grave if he let that happen. He'd just finished his supper when he'd gotten the letter.

The owl had raced down the chimney and had swifty dropped the letter in his lap, before leaving again. Seeing who the letter was from, he quickly opened it and read the curly beautiful handwriting that was Nevaeh.

_~Dear Remus_

_Out of all the human adults I've met, you are the one I trust most on deciding what will happen next. As I am writing, I am on my way with Harry, I wanted you to know that I have him, but I want you to choose. _

_ Out of everyone, Sebastian, Dumbledore even Ciel and anybody else, I trust YOU, and you alone to make the right choice. I'll be there any minute._

_Nevaeh~_

Remus stared at the letter in Shock. She had Harry?! And she's bringing him here!? The werewolf's mind, though racing a millions miles a second, was made up.

He knew exactly where young Harry belonged.

* * *

**A\N: I hope you guys like it and please Review! Remember, also, if you get the chance, please go take a look at some of my other fics! Again! Please Review!**

**See you guys soon and Happy Holidays!**


	19. OVA: A Kuroshitsuji Christmas Carol

**_A/N:_ Hey everyone and welcome to my wonderful amazing awesome Christmas special! I would post this on Christmas Day but I think I'll be too busy, so I decided to give you the next chapter right now. **

**_Warning: _this has absolutely nothing to do with my actual story, it is just a filler/OVA chapter.**

**but, before I give you the actual chapter, I'd like to tell you a little Christmas Tale. **

** _The Gold Wrapping Paper Box!_**

**Once upon a time, there was a man who worked very hard just to keep food on the table for his family. This particular year a few days before Christmas, he punished his little five-year-old daughter after learning that she had used up the family's only roll of expensive gold wrapping paper.**

**As money was tight, he became even more upset when on Christmas Eve he saw that the child had used all of the expensive gold paper to decorate one shoebox she had put under the Christmas tree. He also was concerned about where she had gotten money to buy what was in the shoebox.**

**Nevertheless, the next morning the little girl, filled with excitement, brought the gift box to her father and said, "This is for you, Daddy!"**

**As he opened the box, the father was embarrassed by his earlier overreaction, now regretting how he had punished her.**

**But when he opened the shoebox, he found it was empty and again his anger flared. "Don't you know, young lady," he said harshly, "when you give someone a present, there's supposed to be something inside the package!"**

**The little girl looked up at him with sad tears rolling from her eyes and whispered: "Daddy, it's not empty. I blew kisses into it until it was all full."**

**The father was crushed. He fell on his knees and put his arms around his precious little girl. He begged her to forgive him for his unnecessary anger.**

**An accident took the life of the child only a short time later. It is told that the father kept this little gold box by his bed for all the years of his life. Whenever he was discouraged or faced difficult problems, he would open the box, take out an imaginary kiss, and remember the love of this beautiful child who had put it there.**

**In a very real sense, each of us has been given an invisible golden box filled with unconditional love and kisses from our children, family, friends and God. There is no more precious possession anyone could hold.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I would also like to add that the story of which this is based on is not mine and that I have changed many details. **

**I hope you like the actual story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was dead.

Yes sir

You heard me quite clear.

Ciel Phantomhive was dead.

He was not put in a coffin, or an urn of even mourned for that matter.

This is because Ciel Phantomhive was still breathing.

Dead, yes

Breathing, yes

So now you may ask, if Earl Phantomhive is dead, then how is he still breathing? Well, let me explain.

On the day of which Ciel turned ten, his parents were killed in a fire and he had been kidnapped. Found by a raven, they spent many a years searching for those who have wronged the Phantomhives and as those wrong doers were found, their lights were extinguished by the black raven who could only be recognized only by the pride of which he held for his job as the head Phantomhive butler.

Anyway, as I was saying as Ciel ordered more and more deaths, he became more and more and more distant from the world and at sixteen, he broke the heart of his fiancé\couson Elizabeth by politely informing her that he would not be marrying her, "In fact." He'd told her quite bluntly, "I shall not marry anyone ever." He'd claimed and as the next years went by, his statement had become truth. For at twenty, and thirty, he remained unmarried, even though every year Elizabeth would come around and beg for him to marry her, he would not, simply saying that work was more important than (as he called it.) "Playing house."

So, now here we are, with this breathing dead man, his Raven butler and the fiancé who loved but was not loved in return. So, you may ask once more, "Where is this story headed?" And if you are finding yourself asking such a question, then I shall reply, by continuing on with my tale.

It was eleven days before Christmas and Ciel was unusually angry, for it was December fourteenth and we all know what this day means.

Oh you don't?

Well today is what you make of it. It is either Earl Ciel's birthday or it is the anniversary of his parents murder. Now, this is where we begin the true tale, the tale within the tale, within the tale.

On December fourteenth, Ciel had of course locked himself in his office in an attempt to shut out the world on this miserable, dark, cold winter day. "My lord?" There was a sharp knock on the office door and Ciel looked at the door, a glare finding its way onto his face.

"What do you want Sebastian." The Lord snapped in a cold tone and entering the office, the butler bowed.

"Madam Red is here and wishes to speak to you." The butler said and Ciel sighed. Had it been anyone outside his family, he'd have made some random excuse or simply would've told Sebastian to tell them to get lost But alas, this was his aunt and so he would hear the woman out.

"Ciel." The now graying woman greeted him with a bright smile.

"Aunt Red." He greeted with a nod, then, "What do you want?"

"Well," she began to twiddle her thumbs and as she spoke her next couple of sentences, a sweat broke out on her face. "At the hospital, there's this orphan boy- only about three- Terminally ill... We- the others and I, were wondering if maybe you could donate some money and toys to a charity we've started?" She said quietly.

Now usually Ciel would pretend to give something like this some thought, but today wasn't that day. The young Earl was tired and irritable, for that's how he always was in December, especially with today being the day it was. "I don't think I'll be giving anything away." He said bored and with that he looked back at his case folder.

"Please Ciel, you have more money than you know what to do with and-"

"I said NO!" Ciel snapped with a glare.

"But Ciel if-"

"NO!"

The woman bowed her head and with that, she left with an air of great dissapointment.

* * *

Later that night, Ciel was walking down the stairs in an attempt to stretch his legs, when suddenly he slipped. He tried to grab the railing and catch himself, but to no avail.

Down, down, he flew, until he hit the ground. The last thing he saw, before he blacked out, was Sebastian standing over him.

He woke up what felt like an eternity later, head pounding and sat up slowly, looking around.

"Great, now that you're awake."

Ciel jumped, "Who said that?" The Earl questioned and that's when he saw the man. Tall, raven haired-

"Sebastian?" He began and the demon shook his head.

"No, I am merely using a form that you recognize." the man said and Ciel blanched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and the raven haired man smirked.

"I am, what you might call a ghost. To be quite precise, I am the ghost of Christmas past." He said and Ciel absolutely could not believe what he was hearing. "I shall take you to the past, and show you how your father saved a little sick boy."

With these last few words, the man rushed at Ciel. The Phantomhive flinched, thinking that the men would make contact with him but at the last second he suddenly disappeared. Ciel looked around confused, where could the man have gone?

Suddenly, Ciel's head began to spin and he felt as if he was going to pass out. Head spinning, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, he was laying in a hospital bed.

But he was not himself.

No, now he was much younger. This was apparent when he looked at the bed and saw how much smaller he was inside of it.

He coughed and with this cough, he found it, the sickness inside of him, the pounding of his head, the aching of his chest, and the burning feeling in his stomach. He felt as if he wanted to die, to crawl into a hole and never come out.

He was holding the hand of a young woman, who was crying softly. "Its okay baby. Everything will be okay baby. I promise baby. I swear baby that everything's going to be okay."

suddenly, the scene changed again. He was still a little boy though now he was himself. Looking up, he looked at the person standing next to him and realized with shock that it was his father and that's when he remembered.

When he was four, he'd been well enough to be able to accompany his father to the mall and where 'Santa' was giving out Funtom toys to small children. The one that was currently sitting on Santa's lap was a small boy about six or seven years old and what he said he wanted, shocked Ciel.

"Can you come see my brother in the hospital Santa Claus? daddy said that he might meet Jesus soon but first I wanted him to meet you he really wants to meet you Santa." the boy said as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Now Vincent was looking at the boy and Santa Claus with a look of mixed emotions. Santa Claus whispered something to the boy and handed him a box. With that the boy took the box and hopped off Santa's lap and ran to his parents.

Ciel closed his eyes again and the scene changed and now Ciel was the small boy again except this time the room was full of people and amongst the people, the Phantomhive recognized his father and the Santa Claus from the mall.

"The boy Who's eyes you are currently seeing things from was a little boy called Bradley McClellun, his family had been a very poor one who had to send him to another country just to get the proper care he needed. After hearing his story, your father went and spent the money to bring him home and put him in a proper hospital, where he was properly cured and was saved from dying that Christmas Day." Ciel looked at the man who looked so much like Sebastian and at that moment he couldn't help but give a small smile.

"My father really had been a good man." he whispered as he began to feel tiredness pulling at the corners of his mind.

When the Earl Phantomhive next opened his eyes, he found himself back in the room he had been in before he had met the ghost the head looked so much like Sebastian. He still hurt from his fall down the stairs he realized at that moment and he sighed deeply at the aches all over his body.

"Well hello there." Can came a sudden voice and Ciel turned quickly to look at the speaker.

"Oh god it's you." The Phantomhive groaned at the sight of long red hair and yellow eyes.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present!" Said the man very enthusiastically and Ciel merely raised an eyebrow.

At this gesture the redhead man smiled. "I'm going to show you how the world views you how everyone sees you, most importantly, I'm going to show you what your parents think of you."

"How can you show me what my parents think of me if they are dead?" Ciel asked and the man simply smiled.

"I am a ghost." he said simply as if that explained everything and with that, he like the first ghost, rushed at the Phantomhive.

Ciel cringed, though he knew that the ghost wouldn't hit him and closing his eyes, he reopened them to find himself at his cousin Elizabeth's house.

"Lizzie there are other people in the world much better than him." Came a male voice and turning around, Ciel saw his cousin lying on her couch crying after brother Edward tried to comfort her rubbing her back.

"Yes, but there's no other Ciel." She sobbed and for the time in a very very very long time, Ciel wanted to reach out and hug her. It was all his fault she was like this, it was his fault that she was lying there crying all alone on this evening. Despite all her begging him to marry her, she had never really actually cried like this in front of him and it made him feel terrible.

The scene changed again and Ciel found himself at his aunt Reds house. She was sitting at the dining table with a few other people and they were discussing charity for the hospital.

"What a Selfish selfish man! I can't believe he wouldn't help... His father would be so disappointed." Said a woman and f-Ciel at that moment looked and saw that a woman was talking to his aunt Red, who was crying softly.

"I just can't believe it, I can't believe how rotten he's become. He is quite literally the epitome of selfish greed." His aunt Red cried and at those words, Ciel felt as if a thick dagger had been thrust straight into his heart.

"They all feel this way." This was not a question, for he knew... He knew how much the greed had taken him in the last years. He knew that he was not a nice man, that he was a cruel man, that he was not his father, but to actually hear these things spoken aloud, to hear them from others, especially his family... the words cut deeper than he had expected and at that moment, he dreaded hearing what his parents would say, they would think, how they would judge him, but alas, before he could say or do anything the scene changed.

And to his shock, she was standing right in front of his parents.

"Ciel..." his mother whispered and reaching out, she touched his cheek and with that touch, he looked at himself and realized that she was a kid again he was young and small and fragile again and looking up at his mother tears filled his eyes.

"Mother..." he whispered, and looking beside her, more tears filled his eyes as he saw his father. "Father..."

"Ciel, we are not proud of you." Vincent Phantomhive said end ot these words, Ciel wanted to just curl up right there and crawl into a hole. The look on his father's face was one that he had never wanted to see ever before. Nothing more than sadness, sad and utter disappointment.

"Being angry." He and his father in a calm cool tone. "being upset, being distraught, does not warrant your behavior. Your feelings not warrant you to treat others as tjough they are beneath you. Just because we're gone doesn't mean we're not there, just because we can't say pop in and say hello and I love you every day does not mean that we don't. You must be stronger than this Ciel, you must learn to care."

Now, the Phantomhive was no longer crying, he was listening to his father's words with every inch of himself and he nodded. He would try, he would try for them.

Suddenly the scene changed, and he found himself once more in the bed of which he had started and looking around he was expecting to find another ghost, for it was apparent to him that if he was to go to the past and see the present why not see the future but however, to his surprise no ghost came and with this finality, he realized that the reason there was no ghost of the future was because the future was only what he would make it to be.

And he knew exactly what he would make it to be.

Because he was Ciel Phantomhive

and he is no longer dead.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. Someone told me it wasn't that good, but I trust you guys opinion more. Please tell me what you think... REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****Hello everyone and welcome! So first of all, I hope you all had wonderful holidays! Feel free to review and tell me about it. Second, this chapter is actually Two chapters in one:D! I hope you like them! Anyway, so a good friend of mine has this story up called _The Unwanted Malfoy Daughter By XtremeFan394,_ I think it's really good and I recommend it to you all so feel free to go check it out, Also if you haven't had the chance, I have other stories up that I'm sure you'd enjoy. Anyway, this chapter may be just a bit confusing but I think you'll get it... Any questions PLEASE PM ME! :D I always answer. **

**PS: Also, I know I said that Harry would get his letter by Chapter 20, but things have changed though I hope you've enjoyed and will continue to enjoy where things are going so yeah:/... **

**Without further adue, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**(Flashback) **_

_**Sebastian &amp; Nevaeh **_

The red eyed Demon looked regretfully at the angel before him then glared. "Get out of my way." He breathed. He was not in the mood for a fight. He'd been summoned and he would not- No, he could not be late. For if he was late, another demon might go for the feast.

"No! I will not let you take my little brother!" The angel hissed in a way that had it been directed at anyone else, it would've caused them to tremble.

But alas, he was not anyone else.

"And what- if you don't mind me asking are you going to do to stop me?" He said and smirked at the look that came over her. "Aw, does my poor young mistress actually not know? Have you been winging everything all this time, or could it be that you didn't think you'd get this far because you know that you- Like your brother- are weak."

"SHUT UP!" The angel suddenly shrieked and the demon frowned. "MY BROTHER WAS NOT WEAK! YOU KILLED HIM! I KNOW YOU DID! YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU KILL-" Suddenly the girl was cut short as the demon began to growl.

"I hate to inform you, but you are terribly mistaken. I did not kill young El, you did." He said and the girls eyes widened. "Wh- What d- do y- you mean?" She could not believe this. How could she have- No, he had to be lying. She shook her head, but as she did this, she knew that the demon was not lying.

"He found out." Was all the demon said and Nevaeh's eyes went wide. "He found out about your parents, He found out about the contract and he knew that the only way to save you was to sign up for death. Don't you remember? When he started the pills, those were experiment pills." As the demon continued, Nevaeh grabbed her head as tears filled her eyes.

"P- please." She began and suddenly, when she looked back up, the demon was right in front of her. He kneeled before her, a strange look on his face. Was it regret- No... this man- Demon, could not feel regret. "Please... Please... help me..." she whispered and the man licked his lips.

"I cannot, I cannot help you change the truth, The truth Is what I've made it to be but if you want, I can help you forget." He whispered and the girl nodded as more tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

**_Harry &amp; Nevaeh _**

"Do I have to go?" Harry looked up at the angel, a saddened look in his green eyes. As excited as the young boy was to get home, he didn't want to leave this girl. He had only known her a short time and already he'd come to love her as he did all others who have been there for him.

"Yes, you must go Harry." Nevaeh whispered as she kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Will I ever see you again?" The young boy asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you will see me again someday. it may not be someday soon and you may not even recognize me, but you will see me."

Harry was just about to say something when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Walking over to it, Nevaeh looked through the little hole, then smiling, she opened it and let Remus in. Harry stared at the werewolf, a strange look on his face. Suddenly, the young boy turned and ran, hiding behind the couch.

"Harry... Come here." Nevaeh said with a small smile and nodding slowly, Harry inched out from behind the couch and ran over to her. She took him into her arms in a hug, then pulling away, she set her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face Remus. "Harry, This was a good friend of mind and had been a good friend of your daddy's, his name is Remus Lupin." She said and at the mention of his father, Harry's eyes opened wide and he gaped.

"Really?! You knew my daddy?!" He asked Remus and at the werewolfs nod, he continued, "So do you know uncle Sirius?!" He asked excitedly and again Remus nodded.

* * *

**_Ciel &amp; Sebastian _**

Sebastian and Ciel stayed completely silent as the two demons went on their way to find Harry. "Sebastian?" Ciel looked at the man and the demon nodded.

"Yes my lord?"

"How do you do it? How do all demons go about destroying others? How do they do it without a care? Weren't you once human? Don't you remember?" He asked and Sebastian looked at his master, slightly surprised.

"Well-" the Butler stopped. How could he possibly explain. Of course he was once human, but that had been so long ago. As he tried to remember, the butler opened his mouth and out slipped the only thing that came to mind.

"Well... Yes, I was once human and yes I do remember. As for how or why, well... I'm greedy." The Butler confessed and Ciel nodded.

"All humans are." He said and at that moment, they turned as a voice began calling out to them.

"Harry!" Ciel exclaimed and ran over to the child. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Ciel asked and Harry giggled.

"I'm fine." He told the demon as the boy looked him over.

"Nevaeh took very good care of him." Looking up, Ciel looked at the man who'd apparently brought Harry. The man was tallish, and thin with brown hair and eyes and paled skin. The look of this man alone plucked a cord within Ciel. Despite his shabby, tired and old look, the man was obviously quite young. Ciel could tell, by the look in his eyes and the scent of his soul that he was mentally, physically and emotionally older than most his age.

Sebastian licked his lips and taking a step forward, the Butler bowed. "We thank you for returning the youngest master." Sebastian said and the brown haired man nodded.

"Where is Nevaeh?" Ciel suddenly asked and Remus shook his head.

"She's gone... she went away, saying she needed to find something that only religion could give her. She's sorry, that she took Harry, but she's also happy that she did, because he's the one who reminded her of the thing that she craves most."

"And what does she crave?" Sebastuan asked and before the werewolf could answer, Harry and Ciel looked straight at him and in unison they said.

"She craves love." They said and Sebastian bowed his head.

"All crave it, but only most can give it." Ciel added and Harry nodded.

"The Dursley's didn't know how to love properly." Harry added and the man nodded.

"I'm Remus by the way." The brown haired man said and everyone nodded and with that, Remus said his goodbyes and promising, that he'd see Harry again soon, everyone left and made their way home.

On their way home, Ciel stayed quiet as Harry gibbered on about everything and anything. He was thinking of Nevaeh. Now that he knew her past, he couldn't help but wish her luck on her journey and he hoped to one day see her again.

Even if it's not for many eons, he would eventually look for her and maybe he'd smile and ask her how she is doing or maybe he'd be angry and they'd fight, but either he would think of her and wish her the best. For after all, she was his sister...

Right?

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Narcissia &amp; Lucius _**

"Won't move further?" Narcissia stared at the table at the table of people in absolute horror. It had been two weeks since Harry returned from Nevaeh and after it had come out that she was pregnant, they had had to postpone the meeting and when the day finally came, they had told her that she had made a huge mistake.

"Not untill after the child is born." Fudge said and at this the blonde woman nearly exploded into tears.

"If you don't mind." Lucius suddenly said and everyone looked at him. "I'd be willing to not fight the divorce and let it happen on one condition." the man said and Narcissia stiffened.

"And what do you have in mind?" Fudge said and Lucius smiled.

"If they are twins, I get fully custody of one and Narcissia can have Draco and the other. If the child is only one, then she can have both it and Draco and I will continue on with Draco's inheritance." The Malfoy suggested and with that Narcissia smiled.

"That sounds fair." She said and with that Fudge nodded.

"Any objections?" Fudge looked at Lucius' lawyer then at Sirius.

Sirius was just opening his mouth to object when suddenly Narcissia kicked him under the table. For she knew, that it would be impossible for her to have twins, for neither she, nor Lucius had any twins in their families. Sighing at her look, Sirius shook his head but remained quiet.

"Alright then! If both parties are at an agreement, then I guess there is something we can do." The minister said and at those words, both Narcissia and Lucius smiled, both feeling as though they had won.

* * *

_**Lucius &amp; 'The Lawyer.'**_

"Are you sure that this will work my lord?" Lucius looked at his lawyer who flashed a smile. Hours after the meeting, the two cloaked men sat slightly illuminated in the sitting room of Malfoy manor.

"Of course. I was going to posses some poor sap, but after hearing about wear Potter was... it would be useless to go with my old plans, so I came here... I believe Peter is dead and so... I need you Lucius... once the child is born, I shall posses him then grow undetected and then, when the time comes, I shall get the stone. I will of course be more powerful, now that I will be a pureblood."

"But what if she doesn't have twins, neither of us has twins in our family." The Malfoy said and the lord laughed, his cold shrill laugh.

"She will... as long as she drinks this." The man said as he held up a small vial, filled with pinkish liquid. It will duplicate the child, one will be evil and one pure good. You'll know which is which so the evil one, the more piwerful... that's the one you'll get understand?" The lord said and with that, the Malfoy nodded.

"Yes My lord." The Malfoy nodded, but he couldn't help but wonder. How would he get her to drink the Vial? How would he know which child is which? And what if something terrible went wrong..?

Despite wanting to please his lord, the Malfoy couldn't help but feel like he was doing something very very wrong and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing that he'd planted inside if his now Ex-wife.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think! Also Remember to give those other stories a look! Also, if you want me to recommend your story just let me know!:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone how are you!? I'm really sorry It's been awhile since the last update, but I'm back now and ready to write! So, this chapter is the official start to the next arc, since we're done with Nevaeh. So, this chapter is a semi-filler:) I really hope you like it and tell me what you think!;)  
**

**Without further adue! ENJOY! xD **

* * *

**_Lucius _**

How had he let this happen? Why hadn't he done anything? Why had things been able to get this far?

All these questions and more circled through his mind as Lucius Malfoy sat against the tree in the dark rainy night. The plan had been simple; Give Narcissia the potion then give the second child to the Dark Lord... So very simple.

And yet he hadn't been able to do it.

No, at the last second, he'd not been able to do it. Why?

Now that's the real question. Why hadn't he been able to do it?

Sighing deeply, the blonde put his hand in his pocket and from it, withdrew a small folded piece of paper. Reading over it again and again, he closed his eyes tightly. The child inside Narcissia was to be a female.

He remembered his reaction upon finding out. He'd been ecstatic, then confused, then angry, then as fear had taken over him, that's when he'd decided.

He couldn't do it. he couldn't harm his ex-wife or his child not now...

Suddenly the wind picked up and before the Malfoy could react, the note blew from his grasp and flew into the night. The blonde sighed as he stood and turning his face up, he stared at the gray clouded night sky.

Upon deciding that he would not follow the Dark Lord's orders, he'd had to form a quick plan for although defiance was a death wish, he did not wish to die, so instead he'd been rational. He'd gone and stolen a time Turner...

And now he was here, soaking wet, cold, alone and seven years in the past. "What have I done?" He wondered to himself as he reached once more into his pocket and took out the little vial that had been such an important part of his mission. Without a second thought, the Malfoy suddenly threw the vial angrily and as it smashed against an old oak, he knew that there was no going back. There would be no forgiveness, Lucius Malfoy was officially, by all rights dead.

.

* * *

_**Lord Voldemort **_

Lord Voldemort was furious. He knew that Lucius was an idiotic coward, but this... "Oh when I get my hands on him." The lord muttered as he paced the length of the house. He had to come up with another plan . and he had to do it by the time Potter was at Hogwarts.

However, despite this limited time he had, it wasn't that small a time span. As long as he thought it through carefully, critiqued himself and actually allowed suggestions to be given, Lord Voldemort was very certain of himself.

As long as he planned carefully and learned from his flaws, he could win this and by the time he won, all who appose him would be long dead.

Turning swiftly on his heal, the Lord spoke viciously in Latin then with a wave of his long pale hand, flames began to rise and within minutes the building was engulfed in flames.

The Lords last thoughts as he disappeared from the burning manor was how he was going to reach his goals and as these thoughts raced through him, a plan was already forming.

* * *

_**Ciel &amp; Sebastian **_

"My Lord? Are you alright?" Ciel sat thoughtfully at his desk and only looked up when his Butler repeated the question.

"Oh... I... Uh..." the brunette racked his brain as he tried to find an answer. "Sebastian? Do demons ever..? Do demons ever know what's going to happen..? Like can you sense when Something very bad is going to happen?" He finally asked and the older demon smiled.

"Can we see the future? No, although we do have a knack for predicting outcomes, we are not seers. Why do you ask?"

The young Phantonhive sighed in frustration as he onxe again searched for an answer. "I just..." he trailed off as he bit his lip. "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Not necessarily anything directly to anyone..." he paused. "I feel as though a war is brewing. It nay not arrive within the near future, but I feel as though it's coming."

Sebastian nodded, "Well my Lord, we do have the boy who lived and everyone wants him. We want to protect him, Dumbledore wants to use him and Riddle wants him dead." The Butler sighed and shook his head as Ciel nodded.

"Things are only going to get more interesting aren't they?" He asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Very interesting my lord and with all these wizards plotting, I think my lord tha5 I should begin teaching you how to fight."

"Fight?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and his Butler nodded.

"If you really want to help in protecting Harry then I believe that it is essential that you not only learn how to defend yourself, but Harry as well." He stated and Ciel sighed but thinking of Harry, he reluctantly nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

As the next few months went by, it became apparent that Lucius Malfoy was missing and his home burned. For many months, the ministry had Aurors search diligantky for him but after a while, they had to abandon the search and so when baby Myra Faith was born, her father was presumed dead.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had begun training Ciel and although the young demon was not happy half the time about it, he let his Butler teach him, although, he occasionally seemed to smile whenever he critiqued the older demon.

* * *

**A/N: I think I must've wrote and rewrote this chapter about a million times and even now I'm still unsure of how good it is so please, review with your thoughts;)**

**Good Day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:Hello everyone and Welcome to Chapter 22! Before we get started, just a couple reminders, First of all, Go check out some of my other Stories, especially The Driving Test Which is a story about our favorite Butler getting his Drivers license. Also what do you think Happened to Lucius? I'm going to reveal what happened to him of course in later chapters, but I like it when people take guesses, so what do you think?**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

"Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Now eleven year old Harry stared at the letter, a gleeful expression on his face.

They'd been eating breakfast when Sebastian had brought them the mail and mixed in with the bunch of bills and ads, was the three letters from Hogwarts. Harry's and Ciel's acceptance letters and a letter informing Sebastian of his role as the schools new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Slowly over the last years, everyone had begun to inform him of Hogwarts. He learned about the houses, the Quidditch teams and even the classes and teachers. The only thing nobody seemed to want to tell him about was the sorting. Harry had tried everything to get info about it, however not even Draco knew anything. It seemed to be a thing for adults who knew of the sorting to keep it a secret, to give a sense of surprise and to add even more excitement to going.

"I got my letter as well." Ciel smirked and Harry smiled. Ciel had told him that he would be going with him until the end of his fourth year and he'd told him why. Harry was very understanding and didn't mind seeing him around.

"I wonder if Draco's gotten his." Harry said and Ciel smiled.

"We can go check if you like,. Sebastian's finishing up breakfast cleanup, so when he's finished, we can go." The young demon suggested and Harry nodded.

Harry and Ciel remained at the table for only a moment or two more, before Sebastian was finished and a few more moments after that, they were on their way to the Black's. Around the time of Myra's birth, Sirius had gone and fixed up his old childhood home.

Using the money he received through his job as an Auror, and the help from Remus and occasionally Severus, the house was fit for a family by the time Myra was two and at that time, Sirius offered the house to Narcissia who took it happily to properly raise her children independently.

When they arrived, Harry jumped out of the car and hurrying up to the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place, he knocked. Opening the door, Narcissia smiled at them. "Oh, hello, Come in." She held the door open. "Draco and Myra are in the living room." She said and nodding Harry hurried past her with a grin.

"Harry got his letter?" She questioned knowingly to Ciel and Sebastian as they entered and the younger of the two nodded.

"I got one as well." He held his letter up as they headed to the living room and Narcissia raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" She asked and Ciel nodded.

"Yes I am." He confirmed and at the Blacks confused expression, he explained.

"Sebastian and I will be going to make sure Harry is safe, happy and well behaved. Severus informed me that James Potter was quite the trouble maker." Ciel smiled and Narcissia nodded.

"They were notorious for their pranks, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They eventually began calling themselves the Marauders after having been referred to as such by Severus himself.".She explained as they entered the room and having heard her mother, little Myra ran over to them and asked.

"What's Marwadew?" She asked and picking the now three year old up, her mother smiled.

"A Marauder is a trouble maker. They trick people and make jokes."

"Twicking people inot nice wight mummy?" Myra said and her mother nodded.

"It's not nice if it hurts peoples feelings." She said nodding and Myra hugged her mother then got down from her arms and running over, she hugged Ciel. Everytime the small girl was around the young demon she always hugged him and/or wanted him to pick her up, Harry, Draco and Sirius all laughed about it, saying that little Myra had developed an adorable little crush on the demon.

At first Ciel was very uncomfortable at the thought, but as time went on it just became common place, an everyday sorta thing and now he picked her up and stole her nose a couple of times before putting her back down for her to run away laughing.

"So, how will you be attending?" She asked Sebastian.

"I shall be performing the task of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said and Ciel smirked at the irony of a Demon teaching a subject like that.

Narcissia, however nodded with a giggle. "You know, it is highly rumored that that job is cursed."

"Seriously?" Ciel rolled his eyes and the blond nodded.

"It is rumored that after he graduated, Tom Riddle wanted the job, however he was turned down and thus cursed the position." She explained and Ciel nodded.

"He must've really wanted the job." Ciel commented and Sebastian nodded.

"I'll be fine." The Butler said. "After all, if I couldn't teach a simple class than-"

"What kind of Butler would he be?" Harry interrupted to finish and Draco who was right next to his best friend grinned.

"Mum, when we go to Diagon Ally, can Harry, Ciel and Sebastian go with?" He asked and Narcissia looked at the two demons.

"If they want to." She said and Ciel nodded,

"We can all go." Ciel said and with that, the two boys cheered.

Seeing her brother and Harry cheer happily, little Myra ran over and cheered with them. Seeing this, the three eldest in the room smiled at the children.

* * *

Myra squealed in excitement as she looked around at all the buildings and shops. She loved going to Diagon Ally with her mummy and Brother and now having Harry, Sebastian and Ciel there made things all the more exciting.

"First things first, we must visit Gringotts bank." Narcissia said as they walked and Ciel nodded.

"Can Harry and I go look around? We've both already seen the bank." Draco suddenly asked and all three of the elderst of the group turned and looked at the two boys.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Myra exclaimed as she jumped up and down and Narcissia smiled.

"You two may, if it's alright with Ciel and Sebastian." She began and Ciel nodded.

"He can go." The young Demon said and of course his Butler nodded in agreement..

"Then, yes you can go." The woman said and both boys cheered.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" The small girl exclaimed again for no one had seemed to notice her before, however now they turned to stare at her.

"Draco." Narcissia turned to her son. "Do you think you two could take litle Myra and show her around. I don't really feel comfortable about her riding those carts in the bank anyway." She said and Draco groaned.

"We can take her." Harry smiled and again Draco groaned.

"Fine..." the blonde boy sighed and Myra cheered.

"Thank you." She smiled and Draco and Harry nodded in response.

"Okay then, now that it's settled, You three will meet us at Madam Malkin's in one hour." She said and nodding, Draco and Myra hugged their mother, Ciel told Harry to be careful and with that the six of them separated.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? REVIEW!**

**Questions..? ****Comments****..? Suggestions..?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter. Do, like I've done before because I really do care about you guys opinion, this is an experiment chapter, If you don't like it, than please let me know in a review and if to many people don't like it, then I can always rewrite it. Yes, this next arc is going yo follow Harry into his first year and have no fear the greatness is here! Now, without further afue! I present! The next xhappie! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Myra_**

"Hawwy?"

"Yes Myra?"

"What's that?"

"It's a-"

"Baba?"

"Yes Myra?"

"What's that?"

"It's a-"

Both boys sighed in pure annoyance as Myra squealed and ran over to a shop for small children. "Can we go? Can we? Can we? Can we?"She begged and both boys sighed once more.

"We can go after me and Harry go look at the Quidditch shop." Draco told her and she pouted but nodded all the same. With that, the three of them made their way toward the shop. Myra, now disappointed following close behind them.

When they entered, Harry and Draco went to look at the various beater bats and gloves, Quaffles, and brooms. Because Myra had remained quiet since they arrived, they didn't seem to notice when the small girl got bored fifteen minutes later and wandered from the shop.

The small girl giggled as she extended her arms like those muggle flying machines and pretended like she was flying around. She ran like this for several minutes before finally stopping.

When She stopped, Myra remembered that when the boys were finished , they were going to take her to that store so turning around, she was just about to head back when suddenly, a thought struck her and tears filled her eyes.

She didn't remember her way back.

"Hello young one, Are you lost?" She suddenly turned to see a cloaked man looking down at her and at the sight of him, she backed away.

"N- No." Was all she could muster before turning and running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran away from the man. Her mother had always taught her to stay away from strangers and so the fear of being lost then having that really tall cloaked man talk to her was enough to scare anybody as small and young as herself. Right?

She ran fast for more minutes until finally, she stopped and looking around, she nearly screamed in frustration. She was even more lost. Stomping her foot, she crossed her arms and stood there a moment or two before finally going and sitting by a wall. They'd find her sooner or later so it was best to stay put right?

She must've only sat there a moment or two when suddenly she saw something that made her smile. A little boy was running about just as she'd been doing, except this boy was older than she and stopped when he saw her.

"Hello." She smiled. She wasn't scared of this boy because he wasn't that much bigger than her, though he was bigger. Kids weren't scary to her, only big tell grownups.

"Hello." He waved as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping With my baba and Hawwy, when I got wost." The girl said and the boy nodded.

"I can help you." The boy said as he held out his hand and nodding, Myra took it. However, as soon as her skin touched his, she knew she'd made a mistake because suddenly she had a strange feeling in her arm and within seconds it spread to her whole body and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the boy smirking and lifting her up.

* * *

**_Harry &amp; Draco _**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!" Narcissia exclaimed practically on the verge of a breakdown.

After the boys had finished and had turned to find Myra gone, they had run around for half an hour frantically searching for her and asking people if they'd seen her and after their hour had ended and the two boys had found nothing, they'd had to meet the adults and tell them what was going on.

"I- I'm sorry mum." Draco whispered as he blinked away tears. "I'm sure she's fine." He said.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Ciel asked and Harry had to look away for the young demon sounded so disappointed.

"I- I wasn't." He whispered and sighing, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, go find Myra Black and bring her back alive and that's an order." He said and nodding, Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my Lord." The Butler said and with that, he was gone.

* * *

**_Sebastian_**

Sebastian raced through the streets in search and then finally, he sensed her scent. Rushing around people and buildings, he followed the scent until finally, he reached the entrance to Knockturn Ally.

Walking in, he searched everywhere, allys, shops until finally, he found her.

Three year old Myra was passed out cold. Slumped out of sight behind some old trash cans. At first, Sebastian assumed she'd hidden herself away and fell asleep, however when he took her hand to pick her up, she didn't stir. In fact, Sebastian realized that if it were not for her light breaths and pulse, he would assume her dead. She was cold and pale and suddenly it hit him and he cursed.

He knew exactly what was wrong with her. "Oh my Lucifer." The Butler whispered as he picked her up and turning, he raced back to the others.

When he reached them, Narcissia rushed over and grabbed her baby but nearly dropped her when she fully saw her and touched her skin. "W- What? I- Is she..?" She trailed off as Sebastian shook his head.

"No, she's alive, but I believe I know what's wrong with her. I think we should go back to the manor and contact the others." He said and nodding, everyone left to Phantomhive manor.

* * *

When they arrived, Ciel sent Harry and Draco to Harry's room and had Sebastian lay Myra in a guest room while he and Narcissia contacted Severus, Sirius and even Remus.

As soon as the six of them were together, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Explain what you know." The Earl said and bowing Sebastian addressed everyone.

"I believe that the Dark Lord had gained control of a Spawnling."

"What's a Spawnling?" Sirius asked and the Butler answered.

"A spawnling is a child demon. There are three types of Child demons with three different names. There are Cambions which are human babies possessed by demons or even father Satan himself. There is demons born to demon mothers which are seedlings and then there are Spawnlings which are similar to cambions, but instead of being possessed by a demon, they are turned into a demon at a young age. Ciel is actually technically a Spawnling, however, he is one of the few in his teens. Most are little and usually die within a few years because either they starve from lack of souls or an angry older demon is angry with them."

"But what's this got to do with anything?" Narcissia whispered and Sebastian looked at her.

"Spawnlings are often manipulated and can be easily tricked because of their human child-like naiveness. My belief is that when Harry and Draco lost her, she was found by the Spawnling, who I shall assume is working for Voldemort and using his demonic abilities and the Dark Lords dark Magic, they took her soul without killing her."

"So, sort of like What Claude did to me?" Ciel asked and his Butler nodded.

"Precisely." He said and as he said this, Narcissia fell to her knees.

"Can we get it back?" She asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Of course we can, the only problem would be if they've attempted to alter anything about her using magic. Even if we get her back, she may never be the same." The Butler said and everyone nodded.

"But why Myra?" Narcissia asked. "She's only three. What use could he possibly have for her?" She asked and Sebastian thought for a moment before sighing and Saying.

"I'm not sure, but children no matter how physically weak they may seem are always a great source of power. Don't ever over think or under think the situation, for there could he a hundred different reasons why he may have her." He said and again everyone nodded.

They didn't know exactly how or why he had little Myra, but one thing was for sure. They had to get her back before the Dark Lords dreams became reality.

Closing his eyes a moment, Ciel sighed. Harry was up in his room and safe for now, but how long would this last?

.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait for update but school has eight weeks left then I'm all yours! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I love Reviews so yeah, thanks to all of you and I hope you Enjoy!Hj**

* * *

**_Harry _**

Harry couldn't help it...

He was scared.

Last thing he remembered before falling asleep was lying in bed, thinking of Myra. If only he'd paid her more attention...

Next thing he knew, he was standing in the now cold, old burnt living room of number four, the hell he'd been saved from so very long ago.

His fear was suddenly intensified tenfold when a shrill shriek filled the cold dry air. Harry covered his ears in an attempt to quiet the shriek, however this did nothing and just when the Potter was beginning to feel like the shrill scream would never end, he came to a realization that he knew the screamer.

"MYRA!" Harry screamed and uncovering his ears, he ran toward the first place that came to mind.

He ran to his old cupboard.

Dropping to his knees in front of the charred door, he thrust it open, only to find something he had not expected.

Lying in a bloody heap on the old burnt mattress was nunother than himself, not the now him; with his healed wounds and healthy body. However, this was the old him; the him that shook with hunger and yerned for love.

Harry couldn't move as he stared at this him, this scared, shaking, crying thing and that's when he realized.

The screaming had quieted to a whimper and now along with the whimpering, the Potter could hear sniffling and quiet sobbing and reaching his hand up to touch his face, he again came to a realization. He was crying. Thick warm tears rolling down his cheeks, the eleven year old stood and staggered away from the cupboard under the stairs.

He had to get out of this house, he just had to...

he was just turning to hurry toward the front door when suddenly he heard something that scared him much more. He heard soft, gentle child-like singing coming from up the stairs. But how-? Surely the floor is to weak up there to support anyone... even a child, so how-?

"Stars and moons and air balloons,

fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows and

rock you to sleep again." Harry shivered, the child singing was female, maybe about four and that's when it hit him.

Myra!

Taking a deep breath, Harry ran toward the stairs and without stopping, he hurried up them, making sure to take quick, light steps. As he approached the top, he slowed, realizing thst the singing had ceased and finally stopping on the last step, he breathed in deeply and listening he heard the singing continue as if it had not stopped. "Teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white. Don't you cry dear I'm here now, I'll be your nightlight." Harry breathed in and then breathed out slowly, his heart racing. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them again and with that, he made his way toward the voice.

As he walked down the hall, the singing continued and finally arriving in his aunt and uncles old room, he went to their bathroom and stopped outside the charred door. "Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows and

rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter. Someday life will always be,

happily ever after." At that moment Harry was filled with a terrible feeling, as if what awaited him behind that foor was something he would never be able to unsee. However, the Potter wanted to see Myra and using this want to his advantage, Harry set a hand on the door knob and turning it he threw the door open to find...

Nothing!

The singing had stopped as soon as the door had been opened and now Harry stood devastated in this bathroom as he began to call out to the little girl. Suddenly, Harry began to shake with anger and grief, his eyes filling with tears he had to close them tightly, and as soon as his eyes were shut, he began to hear the singing again.

"Never more will the storms come,

to destroy your little world. Never more will the waters rise, 'til the mountains no longer touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon. I'll wrap you in rainbows and

rock you to sleep again. I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again." Opening his eyes quickly, Harry was stunned to find himself not upstairs, not even in number four any longer, but now he stood no longer crying in the room in Phantomhive manor where Myra lay motionless on her bed.

Trying to shake off what had just happened, Harry turned away from Myra's sleeping form and nearly screamed in shock when his eyes landed on the doorway or rather what stood in it. "Myra... " Harry whispered finally and the girl smiled.

"It's time to wake up." She said in an older sounding voice and Harry just stared at her confused. However, he began to come to a knew realization as he felt this reality slipping away.

He was dreaming.

Suddenly the Potter was jerked awake and looking around, he saw that he was still in Myra's room however now standing infron of him, his hands on the Potters shoulders was Ciel, a worried look on his face. "Wh- What happened?" Harry yawned as he took a step away from Ciel.

The Earl let his hands fall to his sides as he said. "You were sleepwalking and shouting for Myra and when we found you, you were in here, crying."

"We?" Harry looked away from Ciel and looking around, he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. "What's today?" Harry asked them and at this, Ciel smiled slightly.

"September first, it's about six in the morning so we should go ahead and start getting ready to head to the station after breakfast. What do you think Harry?" He asked and Harry nodded, now smiling himself as the dream began to fade from him.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW! What did you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:Hello and thanks for all the reviews and support, for every review means so much to me and thanks to all my favorites and followers you all mean a lot to me! Anyway, I hope you all ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry sat quiet and thoughtful as he, Sebastian and Ciel made their way to King's Cross Station. Ciel had kept him talking during breakfast as to keep the Potter's mind off of his dream, however, eventually they'd run out of conversation topics and now here they were.

Harry now sat in the backseat, dwelling on that horrid dream... or rather that horrid nightmare, trying to figure it out. He hadn't actually seen Myra until the very end, until it had been time for him to wake up. Was that a sign of something? Or had Ciel simply woken him up before Myra could actually speak with him? Whatever the answer was, Harry knew one thing.

That dream had meant something.

He knew this to be fact because of the general feeling of it... it was- it was- well, it had been complex, there was judt simply no way to put it to words. But he knew that it had meant something, whether he could explain it or not.

He continued to dwell on his dream as they arrived at the station and Sebastisn parked the car, he would be taking the young boys through the barrier, then he would come back, get the car, take it back to the manor, then he'd head to Hogwarts and meet Harry and Ciel when they arrived that that evening.

"You've been awefully quiet, Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked the younger of his masters as they piled out and the two boys grabbed their things.

Harry nodded slightly, though not wanting to talk about it, he asked, "Sirius is meeting us here to say goodbye right?" He asked and Ciel nodded.

"He and Remus have promise that they'll come by to see us off. If I'm correct, I believe they're coming with Narcissia and Draco." He said and nodding Harry couldn't help but ask.

"While we're here, who'll be watching over Myra?"

"I'm having her transferred into the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Ciel said and nodding, Harry had one last question before they crossed the barrier.

"I'll be going in as Potter and not Phantomhive right?" He asked and again Ciel nodded. As much as Harry would've loved to have used Ciel's last name, Harry was his parents only kid and so to honor them, he wanted to go in as a Potter, even if everyone knew who he was. He would simply ignore all the attention.

"Alright, let's get going." Ciel said and with that, the three males made their way to the platform, making sure to grab a trolley for their trunks on the way. Harry and Ciel were just preparing to charge the brick wall when they heard a familiar voice calling to them and stopped.

Turning, they smiled when they saw Draco hurrying toward them, his mum, Sirius and Remus trailing behind. "Hello Draco." Ciel greeted and the boy grinned.

"Are you guys as excited as I am?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Nervous too though." The Potter added and his friend agreed.

"I hope I get Slytherin." He said and Harry shrugged at this.

"It doesn't matter what house to me, the point is that we're in the same one." at that moment, Sebastian cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"It is now ten-forty, I suggest we get you settled so that there may be time for goodbyes." He said and nodding in agreement, everyone made their way through the barrier and as the last of them passed through the barrier, the three wizarding adults smiled at the awed expressions on all of the childrens faces. Even Ciel who'd come to feel like nothing more could shock him was pleasantly surprised by what he now saw.

So many people, Whitches, Wizards and muggles alike were all gathered here today to say their goodbyes. As the group made their the steam filled platform toward an entrance onto the train, they could hear parents saying goodbye, children yelling, laughing and playing and also they could hear animals making quite a fuss as they were not all comfortable.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus now as Sebastian went to help Narcissia load the trunks into a compartment. "You'll write." Remus told him. It was not a question.

"Of course I will." Harry said then remembered, "I didn't get the chance to get an owl at Diagon Ally, because of everything that happened..." he said and Sirius smiled.

"We'll Just have to get you one this Christmas break but for now, Sebastian will be able to handle it." He said and Harry nodded and without another word, the two men pulled their godson into a hug. They knew they would see him again and they knew he wasn't even really that far away, just a fireplace and/or letter away, but they also felt that this was a mark. The beginning of something big, perhaps even the beginning of the end.

After everyone finished saying their goodbyes, the three boys got onto the train, just as the clock struck eleven and before they knew it, they were off, on their way quickly to Hogwarts.

it didn't take long at all for them to find a compartment for Sebastian had told them where he'd left their things and the Compartment had not been to far in the back. Harry and Draco couldn't help but talk about everything as they walked, while Ciel followed thoughtfully behind. It was true that he was excited, however he knew that jumping around was not the appropriate way to show this however this would not cause him to stop Harry from being as hyperly excited as possible.

When they were all finally seated, Harry looked at Ciel curiously. "I just realised. how'll you be doing magic?" He asked and at this Ciel shook his head.

"I won't be, I can't." At the looks the two boys gave him, Ciel actually laughed. "When we get there, Professor Snaps will be giving me a potion that will allow me to perform magic for a time. I'll have to take this potion once a week." He said and the boy nodded now understanding.

"So what kind of wand will you be using?" Draco asked and Ciel shrugged.

"Professor Snape said something about choosing after I take the potion." He said.

The boys conversation continued on types of wand and then moved to other subjects as the train moved along and it wasn't long before about fifteen minutes passed and there was a knock on their compartment door. Getting to his feet, Ciel opened the door to reveal a girl, about eleven years of age, with long waist length, wavy strawberry colored hair and honey brown eyes. Already fully clad in her Hogwarts robes, she looked at them nervously.

"May I sit here, Everywhere else is full?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Of course you can." Ciel gave her a smile and opening the door wider, he let her in.

"So what's your name?" She looked at Draco and after putting her trunk up, she answered.

"The Name's Italy May."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this Chapter! Please Review with your thoughts!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit, but now I is back and in the Zone. This chapter is basic, next it will pick up and I'm sure you'll be thoroughly and happily surprised.**

**Please, Enjoy!xD **

* * *

"So, How'd you get your name anyway... it's different." Draco asked and Italy smiled.

"it's not very original, I know but My parents weren't able to decide on a name, I mean honestly, they must've argued the entire pregnancy from what I remember."

"Wait, you remember your mother being pregnant with you?" Harry stared at her in disbelief and the red head nodded.

"I have an eidetic memory." She said and at their nods, she continued with what she had been saying a few moments ago. "Anyway, so they couldn't agree on anything, until the day of my birth. Daddy says I was born in Italy and My birthday is May 1st on May Day, so that became my name." She said and Harry chuckled.

"You're right, that's not very original."

"It is interesting though." Draco said, then "Can we call you Taly? It would be kind of strange to call you Italy, although that's your name." He said and she nodded.

"That's fine I suppose."

"By the way... Draco is it? You remind me of someone in my village." Italy said and just as Draco was about to ask who, there was a knock at the door and when they opened it, the lady with the sweets trolley offered them sweets with a kind smile.

"We'll take the lot." Ciel suddenly said and Harry grinned, he knew the older boy had a very large sweet tooth. Nodding at the blue eyed noble, the lady with the trolley gave him a load of candy and after the boy paid her, she left, heading toward the next compartment.

A moment later, they were all seated once more, each examining the sweets. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Ciel looked at Italy a strange look on his face.

"No." The girl began with a smile and a shake of her head. "Only chocolate, but they do jump, so be careful, though they're only good for one jump." She added brightly and with a strange look on his face, Ciel slowly set the chocolate frog box down for he was not very comfortable with his food jumping about as if it were alive.

"Bertie Bott's ever flavour beans?" Ciel stared at Italy however before she could respond, Draco grinned and said.

"Those are brilliant! When they say every flavour, they mean it. Each bean has a different taste, ranging from chocolate, to peanut butter, to earwax, to already chewed gum." he said and Ciel after a moment of hesitation smiled.

"That's interesting, I love the concept of it, it exercises ones ability to take risks, without deadly consequences." He said and Draco nodded.

"School Master Mr. Louie had to ban those from our school because kids, me included were only bringing those for lunch and wasting all our allowance money on them, so we could have dare contests, it was really fun." She said and everyone nodded as Harry asked.

"So, you grew up in an all wizarding community, like Hogsmead?" Harry asked and Taly nodded.

"Tight knit small village in Ireland, only thirty families, it's definitely going to be different being around hundreds of students."

Curious about her village, Ciel was just about to ask her another question when suddenly the door to their compartment opened and in stepped a boy about their age, he had dark red, nearly black hair and the same shade of brown eyes, he looked about, his eyes searching the room before finally looking to Italy he said. "Italy, I came to tell you that we'll be arriving soon so you should he prepared." He said and with that, he turned and simply left the compartment, leaving everyone in the room with the hairs on their neck standing up in unease.

"Who was that?" Harry asked and the red head shook her head as she stood, "That's my brother Gabriel, he went missing when I was small and turned up over the summer, he'll be in his third year but taking remedial classes, because he didn't attend his first two years." With that, she made her way to her trunk, pulled out her crisp new Hogwarts uniform, then made her way out to go find a place to change.

Soon after she had changed and gone back to the compartment, the train began to slow and finaly it came to a stop and everyone was instructed to exit the train and leave their trunks. As they exited, Harry found that he was extremely more nervous than he had originally thought and seeing the look on his face, Ciel set a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine." The Phantomhive assured and Harry nodded, though he was still nervous.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right here! C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Came a loud voice and looking over, Harry and Ciel each raised an eyebrow at the rather large man.

"That's Hagrid." Italy said as the four of them made their way over to where all the other first years were congregating.

As they followed the man, Ciel looked around, taking everything in and just as he was turning back to look ahead, he froze briefly when he spotted Gabriel. The boy was walking with the first years, because he had to be sorted, however, this in itself wasn't particularly odd, the thing about this boy that seemed to miff Ciel was the fact that the boy had an almost- dare he think it- inhuman aura about him and this did not sit well at all with the young demon as he shook his head and caught up with the others for he had fallen behind.

They were excitedly talking amongst themselves. They were excited, not about one specific thing; but about many things when he caught up with them, they turned to him and began to ask him about his opinions.

Slipping and stumbling, they continued to follow Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake, Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ciel, Italy and Draco all climbed into a boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!" And with that, the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone, even the the three wizards and young Demon, were now silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carrieda long a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried a dark haired boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked, then raising a gigantic fist, he knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not

someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, " said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said as she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Phantomhive ballroom in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be in there- however, Professor McGonagall did not take them in there, she showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about now all of them nervous. "Welcome to Hogwarts, " said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, however before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend freetime in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the dark hsired boy with the toads cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red haired boys smudged nose.

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Ciel shook his head with a smile, while Draco and Italy straightened their uniforms. "You'll be fine." Ciel whispered to them in a attempt to be reasurring again, though they simply ignored him.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, " said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ciel, he'd tried to ask before, however everyone always kept it a secret.

"Some sort of test, I think. Father once said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Draco said and Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. Although he did know a few spells, he didn't think he was that good. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else, except Ciel looked terrified too. No one was talking much except a bushy haired brunette, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd gotten in trouble because he was playing around and spilt a hot, lit candle and burnt Ciel. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air- several people behind him screamed.

"What the?" He gasped. So did the people around him. Even Cirl was shocked when about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to Jelly, Harry followed behind Ciel and his two friends as they were led into the great hall.

* * *

**A/N: Please, I hope you loved it and REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back. I would now like to let you guys know that I have an ORIGINAL story posted and I would love and appreciate some feedback on it, anyway, please enjoy the chapter:D **

* * *

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place in his entire life. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt.

in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the bushy haired girl ftom earlier whisper to Italy, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." That was rather hard to believe; that there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat, that was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

What in the name of Merlin did they need a hat for? Harry wondered and looking at Draco, he saw that the blonde was looking just as nervous, while Ciel and Italy looked quite calm.

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he now stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and to all the first years surprise, the hat began to sing:hhh

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still once more.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Draco whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Uncle Sirius, he'd been going on about wrestling a troll." He said and his three friends snickered.

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to perform a few spells in front of the whole school, however, he did wish that they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel very brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a House for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said, then. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment or two, a pause, then...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF! shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

The names continued like this, one after another being sorted in no particular pattern, until finally-

"Malfoy Draco!"

Harry looked at his friend, who looked back at him, before beginning to walk forward on shaky legs, toward the old hat on the stool. He wasn't even seated for one minute before the hat was placed on his head and the flap opened.

"SLYTHERIN!" It called and the table with students all clad in green and silver began to cheer as the blonde practically threw the hat off himself and ran to the table.

"May Gabriel." The dark haired boy looked and gave a smile toward his sister before stepping forward toward the stood and just as Ciel had mentally thought would happen, the boy was placed in Slytherin with Draco.

"May Italy. " was the next name called and taking a deep breath, the red head hurried up to the stool and sitting down, she was silent as the hat was placed on her head. She sat there, with the hat over her eyes for nearly eight minutes before the hat's flqp finally opened and she was placed into Hufflepuff.

Harry shook his head and gave her a smile and a thumbs up as a couple more names were called and they were placed into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, then finally, it was Ciel's turn and watching carefully, Harry watched as the noble made his way toward the stool and sat down. He must've sat there nearly fifteen minutes, he was muttering and was obviously arguing with the hat until finally it called out his house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled and Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He had really hoped that he, Ciel and Draco would be in the same house, but now it seemed that he could only be in the sane house as one of them- or worse... neither of them. He closed his eyes a moment, now more nervouse then ever, he was just opening them when he heard-

"Harry Potter? Please come up to be sorted." His eyes widened, they'd called him up twice, and he had done nothing but stand there, looking like a fool and now everyone was staring at him. Cheeks turning a deep red, he shakily made his way to the stool and sat down.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter." Whispered a voice in his ear and at this, the Boy-Who-Lived nearly jumped off the stool in shock.

"Umm... hello." He mentally said and the hat made a sound of thought.

"Lets see what house you belong in-"

"I wanna be in Either Hufflepuff or Slytherin." The boy told the hat and it chuckled in his ear.

"Yes, yes... You would do great in Slytherin..." it said and before Harry knew it. That was the house in which he was placed.

Getting quickly off the stool, Harry hurried over and sat next to Draco as the ceremony continued. "Everyone's staring at you Harry." Draco whispered as soon as his friend was seated and Harry sighed.

"I know, hopefully the stares will lesson, but I have a feeling that my first year is going to be a long one." Harry said as he turned back to watch the sorting.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE! Okay, so I know you guys were probably expecting Ciel to be in Slytherin but I have my reasons, plus by making things unpredictable, I hope I'm keeping you guys interested, Plus I'm a Hufflepuff, also yes, exact reasons for Ciels house placement will be revealed as the arc goes on. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello everyone... I know you're all probably really mad at me but this chapter will explain wilist leaving you starving for more! So please, enjoy.**

_**Harry &amp; Draco**_

Harry sighed to himself as he sat next to Draco and ate quietly. At first, he'd thought he'd be fine in Slytherin with just Draco, but the truth is, he was highly disappointed that Ciel was in a different house and looking at him, he could tell that his friend felt the same.

He took another bite of his supper and looked up at the teachers table to see Sebastian and Severus deep in conversation. Occasionally they'd glance at either him or Ciel and this confirmed his suspicion that they did not like the sorting arrangements either.

"Do you think it made a mistake?" Draco suddenly asked and Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Do you think the hat was mistaken? I mean honestly, think about it, The hats mostly likely never sorted someone like Ciel before, so do you think..?" He trailed off as Harry shook his head.

"I- I don't know, but the hats never been mistaken before. Plus, Ciel's plenty loyal, he'd take a holy bullet for those he truly cares for... Demon or not." Harry said and his friend shrugged.

"Maybe there's something we're missing... a bigger picture, I'm not buying that he was just thrown into that house for nothing."

"Maybe..." Harry shook his head and continued eating.

* * *

_**Ciel **_

Ciel sat silently at his now house table, not even bothering to touch his food as his conversation with the sorting hat played through his mind for the millionth time.

_"Ah, Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive... I've been waiting, Obviously, I should've sorted you in 1886, but-"_

_"Wait! What do you mean you should've sorted me in 1886, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ciel muttered to the hat, his fingers gripping the stool beneath himself very tightly._

_A moment of silence, then._

_"You were always destined for Hogwarts young man." Said the hat, "You've always had the magic within you, you've simply never needed it, because-"_

_Ciel cut the hat off once more, "Because I have Sebastian..?" Ciel said and the hat chuckled._

_"You would be incorrect-"_

_"Then get to your point."_

_"My point is only to let you know that you are no ordinary demon, you never were an ordinary noble boy, and now you are no ordinary wizard..? It will take you time to be able to perform magic but you will be able to eventually... hmmmmm, but before you learn, we must place you in the right house..."_

_"I want Slytherin." Ciel told the hat immediately._

_"Do you now?" The hat began, "You know, the hat is supposed to tell you what house you belong in, not the other way around."_

_"Oh yeah," Ciel challenged the hat. "And what house would you say I belonged in?"_

_"Well, you definitely have the qualities of a Slytherin, ambitious and a thirst to prove yourself. You would do great in that house-"_

_"Hah!"_

_"But, you are not as ambitious as you are loyal, you may be a demon Ciel, but there are things in this world that can and will hurt the ones you care for and you and I both know that you would give your last breathe to protect them from these monsters."_

_"So, you think Hufflepuff is my destined house?" Ciel asked, a little deflated and the hat made a noise that confirmed Ciel's question._

_"Yes, I do, you would've ended up there in 1886, and you belong there now, but Ciel, before you are placed, I must worn you of something."_

_"What?"_

_"There are some in this world who are doing evil and not knowing what they're doing, and you are about to share a house with someone who in fact is doing just that and is very naive... You are meant for great things young Phantonhive, along with The Chosen One, the Malfoy boy and one other so here I tell you. Stay sharp, stay on your guard and do destroy evil, but not if evil doesn't know what it is." And without another word, his house was called and Ciel Phantomhive became a Hufflepuff._

He shook his head, the hat had made little to no sense, but in the end, one thing had been perfectly clear. Something quite evil was within Hufflepuff house and he had to stop it, before it stopped him.

* * *

**_Italy _**

Italy sat cross-legged on her four poster bed as she closed her eyes and prayed. "I've done it, I made friends with them and the Earl shares my house..." she whispered and she felt the warmth running through her as the angel filled her with it's approval.

"I will do as you ask... I am loyal, I will kill the Demon, but remember if I do, then you give my brother back his body." She said and a wind rushed her and she opened her eyes. She had to save Gabriel, she just had to.

* * *

**_Harry _**

One minute Harry was in bed, trying to fall asleep, the next he was standing outside in the daylight.

Looking around, he saw he was in a completely empty school playground. confused, Harry was just wondering why he was here when suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve and turning, he looked down to see Myra looking up at him with terror filled eyes.

"Hey Myra." The green eyed boy whispered and she put a finger to her lips.

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air and turning swiftly, Harry's eyes widened at what he saw.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Just reminding everyone about my original story I have posted.**_

* * *

_**Harry **_

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air and turning swiftly, Harry's eyes widened at what he saw.

He was back in his old room. The room he'd had years ago- ten years ago to be exact and now he was back there, standing in horror as he watched his mother fall to the floor as a flash of green light lit up the space around them.

"Nooooo!".he shrieked and running over to Voldemort, he tried to grab at the man but his hand passed right through him. "Why are you showing me this?" He turned to Myra desperately and she looked at the floor.

"Because Harry, I need to warn you." She hegsn and to Harry's surprise she did not sound like she used to, she sounded wiser, yet still childlike.

"Warn me? What do you mean?" He asked and now looking up, she gestured for him to kneel to her level and when he did, she looked into his eyes.

"They're going to need you Harry, they're going to need you to help them through everything. Please, don't try and change destiny, it's not right. Keep going and don't look back." She said and the Boy Who Lived nodded, though he was still slightly confused.

"Who exactly is they?" He questioned and the young girl now smiled.

"All of them Harry, They all need you. You are special and meant for great things. Be yourself, do good, and don't let them fix what is not broken." She finished and before Harry could even think another thought, he blinked and he was sitting up in bed, sweating slightly.

Looking around, he scanned the room. All beds but one were occupied by sleeping first years. Upon further inspection, Harry noticed that the empty bed was Draco's and at this and remembering the what Dream-Myra had told him, Harry jumped to his feet and hurried from the room, leaving his blankets on the floor behind him.

* * *

**_Sebastian _**

Sebastian was frustrated to say the least.

All night, from the time the students were sorted, he knew something wasn't right. Something awful was going to happen, whether now or later he didn't know, but it was coming for certain.

He also knew that whatever was to happen, it would involve Gabriel May and his younger sister who in all respect seemed nothing like her brother, who seriously gave the raven haired demon, a weird feeling. The boy was definitely not mortal. The question was; if he wasn't human, what was he?

The Butler was just about to begin on lesson planning when suddenly there was a knock at his study door and sighing softly, he told whoever it was that it was alright to enter and do they did.a opening the door, Sebastian looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at Severus who was now standing before him, a saddened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" The demon asked as he stood and sighing slightly, the potions master answered.

"Myra Malfoy is dead, Narcissia just called in, she's in a right state. Ciel is with her, as is Draco." He said and Sebastian nodded.

"And Harry?"

"Asleep last I checked, he was deep into his slumber, Draco said not to wake him." Severus replied and with that, Sebastian sighed and followed Severus from the room, knowing that this first night was only the beginning.

* * *

**_Italy._**

Italy knew she was dreaming when she suddenly found herself back home. However, now she was little, she was four and smiled happily as she sat next to her big brother on his bed. She'd been scared of the monsters again and so, knowing he could protect her. She had ran to Gabriel to save her just as she did every other night.

"You promise you won't let them get me?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course Itty Bitty, plus it doesn't matter, they only like toes anyway and who needs toes anyway?"

"I don't want them to eat my toes!" the small red head began, tears in her eyes. "I need them 'cause they're mine and the monsters cannot have them no they can't!" She said and with a chuckle, her brother hugged her.

"I was only joking." He said and she nodded, wiping at her face.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I still sleep with you?"

"Of course." He said and with that, she closed her eyes and he was gone. Taken away, only to return as a stranger. Someone foreign, someone who was no longer happy and excited all the time, but now he was calm quiet and always in a mood it seemed. He wasn't rude or mean, just- just different and Italy had to fix him, she just had to.

* * *

**_Draco_**

Draco sat next to his mother as she sat hunched over in her seat and cried like she'd never cried before.

She'd had hope, she really had and now her baby was gone. "Mum?" She looked up at her son, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Do you think father's watching over her?" He whispered and after a moment or two of silence, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm possative he is." she said and he nodded As Ciel walked out of the room where Myra's body now lay, still cold as before but in w, completely dead.

"It wasn't any problem with her physical form. From what I can gather, her soul decided it was time to leave." He began, then "Sebastian will confirm or correct me when he gets here." He finished and Draco and his much there in deed as the door opened and Harry walked in.

"Why is everyone in here?" He hegan, then seeing the pained look on both Malfoy's faces, he paled.

"Oh no..." he whispered and at the others mute nods, he sighed as Sebastian and Severus entered the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey everyone and of course welcome back! I'm really glad for all the great reviews, they really mean so much to me thank you :D Anyway so I'm reminding you guys again of my original story that I have posted so please, go take a look if you want to. Anyway, let's get this going before that Friday the 13th gets in our way. I hope you like and please, as always... ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Draco**_

As time passed, days turned to weeks and Draco Lucius Mslfoy couldn't hate himself more.

It was all his fault- Myra was not supposed to die, that's just not how it should be, it's not fair!

After that horrid night- after his sister had passed, Draco became determined to find whatever it was that had hurt his sister. He would hunt the son of a bitch down to the ends of earth and he would kill it. Then, after it was dead, he would mutilate whatever was left and- and-

He shook his head. He'd thought endlessly on what he would do, but honestly, despite all his thoughts, he had no solid plan.

So now, on the twenty-fifth of October, here he stood in the shadows of the forbidden forest as tears slid fast and hot down his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered for the millionth time and as always, there was no answer. "I'd give anything to have you back." He said and that's when he heard the whisper and closing his eyes, he wasn't where he had just been, he was standing in a seemingly endless flower field, and looking around, he saw nothing. "Where am I?" He asked himself and was shocked when he was answered by a whispering voice.

"You are safe."

* * *

**_Italy_**

Italy was not surprised at all when she looked out her dormintary window and saw Draco standing by the forest. The angel had told her that Draco would be approached.

"He is special like you." The warm voice whispered and immediately, the red haired girl had understood.

"His sister was killed by a demon." She said and the angel confirmed what she had already suspected.

"He will help me take care of the demons?" She questioned and angel was silent for a time before giving her warmth and explaining.

"No child, Young Draco has a separate purpose."

"Does his purpose have anything to do with mine?"

"Yes, however his is of vital importance to the lord." Said the quiet voice and Italy bowed her head in respect. "Now child, get some sleep so you'll have energy for the coming day. I want you to befriend Draco more so then you have already. Talk to him of the evil of the demons and if you need him, he may be of great help to you later on." The angel finished and Italy nodded.

"Yes..."

* * *

**_Sebastian &amp; Severus_**

"Everyone, I believe Gabriel is either being possessed by or is a demon."

After that nights dinner, Sebastian had called a meeting with the few people he trusted and so now here they sat, Himself, Ciel, Severus, Remus and Sirius all deep in conversation as they tried to figure out what was going on- For they all new that something was going on and whatever it was, it was big.

"I agree." Stated Ciel and Remus raised his hand to let the others know he had something to say.

"What's your reasoning for thinking this? I'm not saying I doubt you, but I'm a fan of proof." The werewolf said and Sirius nodded, taking his friends side.

"Well..." Sebastian began thoughtfully and before he could add more, Ciel interrupted.

"Its his soul or rather the lack there of. I can smell something on him, and a full human soul is not it." Finished the Earl and at his butlers nod of agreement, everyone looked at Severus.

"We could test our theory." Began the potions professor and raising an eyebrow the demon Butler inquired as to how they might go about doing that. "Well, I am his potions professor, so I can have the class use ingredients such as salt and holy water." At the name of the two ingredients Sebastian scrunched his nose but nodded all the same.

"Meanwhile, you keep tabs on the kid." Sirius told Sebastian and with that, Remus declared that he and Sirius would dig up information on the May family and Ciel promising to keep an eye on Harry, they all split up, and made their way to where they needed to be for the night.

* * *

**_Harry_**

Harry James Potter was extremely tired.

Ever since that night only a few weeks ago, the green eyed wizard was finding it quite the task to lay his head down and fall asleep. For every time he even dozed off ever so slightly, he saw her in his dreams.

Young smiling and definitely always there, the small blonde haired girl did not attempt to talk to him again, however seeing her and knowing that she was gone was enough to nearly drive the young Potter crazy.

Among everything else, his physical health was not the only problem he was facing from the lack of sleep, his grades had begun to suffer and thus, he began to throw himself into his work, causing less of Myra in his sleep and more of angry homework assignments trying to kill him. He sighed, he had to get some sleep, even if just a little.

* * *

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Lucius Malfoy blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out as he stared at the six or so news articles that lay on the table. Ever since he'd found out about Myra's death, he'd felt this emptiness that could not be easily shaken.

After that day in Diagon Ally, that day when he'd pulled on his cloak and had made his way just to check on her, he had held high hopes that nothing would happen to her. Then, he'd received the news from his friend Leo May that that Voldenort had done something to his daughter- The bastard had taken her soul.

"How do you know?" He'd asked and the red headed man gave a look of sympathy.

"I spoke with Liam, he said that his cousin knows a higher Death Eater, who says that Voldemort has demons on his side now." He had said and Lucius bowed his head. "I'm sorry Louie." Leo said and Lucius nodded.

Ten years ago, when he'd arrived in the forest just a few miles away, he wondered for days until finally, he'd found this village and all it's nice folk.

He'd been tired, filthy and hungry when Leo had found him and after gladly taking in the battered Malfoy, the man had learned of his back story and with open arms had gladly helped him out. Lucius had then proceeded to create a cover identity for he knew the Dark Lord would be searching for him.

himself a brand new wand, that was made by the village wandmaker, he cut off most his hair, and did not slick back the rest. He used his new wand to colour his eyes and giving himself a whole new backstory, he changed his name and then went on with his life, still thinking and loving his Ex-wife and son as he did.

"Dad..?" Turning around slowly, Lucius smiled slightly at his sixteen year old adopted son Toby, who he'd taken in seven years ago when he'd found out that the boys alcoholic father was slapping him about. Ever since then, Toby has come to love, respect and even help out his father by doing odd jobs around the village in order to help support himself, his father and his adopted brother Max.

"You should be in bed." Lucius told the boy and he shook his head.

"Something's going on with you dad and I want to talk-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The blonde man said and his son gave him a look but nodding all the same, the sixteen year old boy bade his father goodnight and turning, he went back to his and his brothers room to go to bed. He really wished his father would tell him more, but he couldn't help it and so he would only keep trying until the man finally talked to him like sn adult the way he deserves.

Lucius watched his son go guiltfully and shaking his head, he bowed it and for the millionth time since he found out about what had happened to his daughter, he began to pray.

He sat there in silent prayer for a long while before finally saying amen and lifting his head. He was tired and very stressed and now quite annoyed.

"Please God." He whispered as he began to gather up the articles and fold them away. "I do nothing but pray, I am a man of many mistakes. Please, Send me a sign that you know I'm here and that you care." He whispered and to his shock as soon as his mouth was closed, something did happen.

A shrill ringing filled the air, the room became fluorescently bright and suddenly with a blink the noise and brightness was gone and in it's place stood a boy. A young boy, maybe ten with magenta colored eyes and longish black hair, he looked up at Lucius a calm look on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy." The boy said in a young yet calm voice and the man before him's eyes widened.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile, been a bit busy. now I'm back and ready to write. So first I'd like to give credit where credit is due. Veldom belongs to Shin Kaien.**

**Anyway, please ENJOY :D **

* * *

_**Draco**_

The young platinum blonde couldn't shake the angry tears of hatred and sadness that rolled down his pale cheeks as he sat against a tree, his knees pulled to his chest. How could they have done this to him? They were supposed to be like family.

After learning that the voice that had spoken to him in the flower field was the voice of an angel of the lord, he was informed of the traitors who he had once trusted. "I should've known better! I should've realized earlier that the demons would turn on my family." Draco had said and the voice was caring and sympathetic as it said.

"I know darling, I know, you didn't know, but now you do and now, since you do know, you can warn another who has absolutely no idea." Said the voice and Draco couldn't help but feel confusion serge through him for a moment before suddenly realization took it's place.

"Harry? It's Harry isn't it? I must warn him?" He said quickly, then. "I know they must be awful, but would they really-?"

"Yes, Draco they would. You don't fully understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"All Harry is to those- those creatures- All he is to them is a meal, a delicious, delectable meal, that is all he is." The voice said and although he didn't want to believe it, a small part of him couldn't help but believe what the angel was telling him.

"I have got to warn Harry." Draco whispered as he looked around the forbidden forest, all thought of anything else leaving him and at that moment he stood and roughly wiping away his tears, he made his way back into the castle and headed toward the common room. It didn't take him long at all to get there. His main concern had been avoiding Filch and since the old caretaker had been nowhere in sight, there had been no issue.

As soon as he stepped inside the common room he knew he'd have to wait to warn his friend of the trsitirs. For as soon as his eyes were adjusted and he looked around, he spotted his black haired friend fast asleep, at the table, with his head in his arms. Draco knew that his friend had been having trouble sleeping and so he knew how vital this was to the boys health.

* * *

**_Harry_**

Harry couldn't do it anymore, he needed sleep. When he had laid his head down and had begun to drift off, he knew he'd dream of her. He knew he'd see her and for some unknown reason, he also knew that for the first time, he knew that she would speak directly to him.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew he was dreaming. He now stood in a field, a beautiful sunlit flower field, the smell of the flowers filling him with a sense of realism, he looked around carefully and raised an eyebrow at what or rather who he saw.

Standing just a few feet away, both looking at him with a strange look was Myra and to his surprise- Gabriel. The young dark haired thirteen year old was clutching the hand of the younger of the two and before Harry could say anything at all, Gabriel sighed and said.

"We have not much time and so we must warn you. Don't speak, don't ask questions, just listen Understand?" He asked and without a noise, the green eyed Potter nodded.

"The Dark Lord is planning something much bigger then everyone thinks Harry... The boy you currently see in my meat suit is not me, it's a demon possessing my dead body and my sister Italy knows, however what she doesn't know is that my soul is not safely tucked away for bait, it's left. I ran away and so did Myra after she was strong enough and that is why she eventually died for good." He said and as he explained, Harry's eyes only grew wider with shock.

"Look Harry, Italy is not bad, but she is a rather large concern."

"Why?" Croaked the Potter quietly and with a sigh, Gabriel gave the other boy a look that told him to not ask questions, but said all the same.

"They are currpting everyone by killing loved ones."

"Who?"

Another sigh from Gabriel.

"Demons, more specifically fallen angels that have become demons. They are excellent at tricking folk into believing that they are just like any other angel?" He said and Harry was just about to actually say something when suddenly he opened his eyes and he was laying in a bed- more specifically, a bed in the hospital wing.

* * *

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

"An angel of the lord? Honestly? How?"

The blonde haired Malfoy staired at the boy before him, s mixture of shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"I know this is shocking but-"

"Shocking doesn't even scratch the surface." The man snapped, then "Also, even if let's say you are telling the truth and I do believe you, then why you? Why after so much praying and no answers do they finally send me you? You are just a kid." he ranted and the boy before him huffed.

"Just a kid." He rolled his eyes, "I was here before Merlin's grandaddy was even a thought and I'm the kid." He raised an eyebrow as Lucius closed his eyes a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "Look." He added and opening his eyes, Lucius listened as the angel added. "They sent me here for not just one but a few reasons."

"Might you be able to share any of those reasons?" The Malfoy asked and after a moment of silence, the boy answered.

"It is the will of my brothers and sisters that I come and help you at this time because of the wizard Voldemort."

"What's he got to do with you?"

"Look Lucius, he did not kill your daughter and Gabriel May just because he-"

"Wait?! What!? Gabriel's dead, but how?"

The boy before him gave him a quick glare before sighing and saying. "There is so much to discuss, we should sit."

With a quick nod, Lucius moved to sit at the table then as soon as they were both seated, the Malfoy realized something. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? My name is Veldom."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so from this point on, I have a few routs I could go with on this arc of the story and I really like your feedback so by tomorrow, I will be adding a temporary chapter with a few options and I would absolutely love for you guys to be more involved. Thanks and if you have ideas or questions or just like the chapter please REVIEW!**


	32. Important AN

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!_**

* * *

So, like I said, I could go a few ways with this idea and these are my theories. I'm letting you guys have a voice, because I do care and I am only here to deliver the delicious story-cake that you guys want to eat, so here are my three ideas.

**Idea A:** So I've been watching a lot of this show called Supernatural lately and do my first idea is along that theme. So what if Voldy and his Dick- uh, I mean Death Eaters get the philosopher's stone and Voldemort gets back to full power. This would make for a more interesting plot and Harry and them could have their work cut out for them. If Voldy is back at full power and 'immortal' then there are only a few things that can stop him. Archangels and prophets of the lord who could decipher gods word.

**Idea B:** What if Voldy summons Lucifer to bring on an epocolyps. That Harry and Ciel have to stop with the others.

**Idea C:** I could have Harry turned into a demon by Ciel him when the Potter nearly dies? I like this one because I can have a heart wrenching moment between these two who are so much like brothers :)

Okay, so which do you like, please review tell me which you would want nr to do

A, B, C, All of them or even just two of them, I can make all these work.

Thank you guys for your continued support!

Tell me what you want!

DatDemonGir

×D


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: ****Sorry it's been so long since I've Updated but I've been on Vacation but now I'm back and I made this chapter a bit longer for your entertainment. Anyway, since A and C were most popular, I've decided to go with those two, however if anyone still wants B then let me know and it will happen whether in this arch or not, but either way, please...**

**ENJOY!xD **

* * *

**_Harry &amp; Draco_**

When Harry eventually awoke, he looked around and realized that he was in the common room and looking at the clock, he saw it was almost noon and began to freak.

Heart pounding, he was just panicking about missing classes when suddenly he remembered that it was finally the weekend and relaxing for only a moment, he was suddenly reminded of the dream he'd had and just like that his mind was running away with his thoughts and he couldn't help but dwell on what had been said.

Gabriel was not Gabriel... he's a demon..? The green eyed Potter shook his head and grabbing at his hair, he took a rather large, deep breath and sighing, he looked up to see Draco walking over to him, a strange look on the young Malfoy's pale face.

"Harry?"

The ebony haired boy looked up at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Draco?"

"We need to talk." The blonde said and at these words, the conversation he'd had with Gabriel flew back at him and with a thoughtful look, he nodded.

"We do."

At this, it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. Why would Harry need to talk to him, what could he possibly have to say? Could he already know or was it something different. "What do you have to say?" He asked suddenly and after a moment of silence, Harry said.

"I know why they killed Myra."

"What?!" All other thoughts were suddenly flung from Draco's mind and moving closer to the Potter, the blonde gave him a look that demanded he tell everything and so he did. He told Draco about all his dreams and why he didn't want to sleep, then he told him of this last dream and of what Gabriel told him and for some unknown reason, Draco couldn't help but believe his friend and with these beliefs came the rage.

He felt so dirty. Had he really been speaking with a demon? Or perhaps a fallen angel? How can he know for sure if this is true? What if a demon had been tricking Harry? He shook his head, Harry's too smart to fall for something like that. "We must tell Sebastian and Severus." Harry said and without another word, Draco agreed and with that, they were hurrying off to go find the two older men.

They stopped outside the door to Severus' office and then remembering that Draco had been the one to approach him, Harry looked at his friend and asked him what he had wanted when he walked over to him.

"I'll explain when we're with Severus and Sebastian." He said and with that, they knocked on the door. They didnt have a long wait cause within a matter of seconds, the door was open and Severus was staring down at them.

"What can I help you with?" he asked and with a look at each other, Harry took in a deep breath and said that it was important and about Voldemort and without another word, the potions master held his door further open and they followed him inside.

They had just walked to the desk and sat down in the two chairs across from Snape's, when Suddenly Sebastian was standing there. Looking up at his Butler, Harry could see that he knew something and so, without another thought, he began to explain what he'd been told. it didn't take too long to tell everything and as soon as he went quiet, Draco told them of what he'd heard.

* * *

_**Lucius**_

"We've got to talk to Leo." Lucius was now standing again and was making his way toward the door, Veldom right behind him. "Gabriel is his son, he has a right to know."

"He does." Veldom agreed, then grabbing the blonde's wrist, he added. "I feel like there's so much we're missing and even though I'm an angel, a servant of the lord. It seems to me that not even I can figure out what's not being seen." He said and with those words, Lucius knew that he wanted Leo to know. He wanted him to know, so he wouldn't fall victim to any more of the demons desperate attempts to get at whatever it was that they're trying to get.

"Alright then." Lucius said and he was just reaching for his coat and the door knob when suddenly, he heard footsteps and turning swiftly, he saw little Max standing by the door to the hallway, a stream of tears running down his face.

"Max-A-Million, what's wrong son?" Lucius asked and forgetting for the time being about Veldom and telling Leo about everything, he rushed over and scooping his son into his arms, he hugged him tightly.

He'd adopted Max, just over two years ago when he'd found out the boy was orphaned when his parents disappeared. "I had another dream." He cried into his father's shoulder and the blonde Malfoy froze. For as long as he'd known Max- even before he'd adopted the boy, he'd always claimed to have been having all these strange and bizarre dreams and for some reason, Lucius has always and still believes him.

Max was just opening his mouth to explain his dream when suddenly his attention was drawn to Veldom and he said one sentence that Lucius will never forget. "The angel Veldom, you are here to save us from perdition." He said and with those words, the blonde's eyes widened and looking at Veldom he saw the stunned look on the boys face as he whispered just loud enough for the others in the room to here.

"How can this be? Is this why you sent me here father? The prophet is upon us, he is the sound of the wise words that befall upon us."

* * *

**_Gabriel_**

Have you ever looked at someone and just wondered about their life? Where they live, how well or not well off they are or even just how they get through the day? Have you ever wondered these things and then asked? Have you ever just looked at someone and just knew that they- they and they alone are the one?

Once upon a time there were two very different people. They didn't know each other before that fateful day- hell, they hadn't even known each others names but after they met, after that warm summer day, they were inseparable and one and a half years later, Leo and Emily May become a thing of forever.

The wedding hadn't been big at all, only about twenty five people in total but having been had on a lake side at sunset in July, it was beautiful.

Two years after Marriage, little Gabriel May came into existence and the little family couldn't be happier until two years after that Little Italy was born. Their lives we're as perfect as perfect could be until...

"Remember Gabe! Don't go too far and Do NOT LEAVE THE PATH!" Emily called after her two kids as the elder of them dragged his little sister away to go exploring.

"Don't worry mummy, I know the woods!" Gabriel assured as he hurried off and as she saw the pair disappear behind the trees, she sighed. It was true that Gabriel knew the woods like the back of his hand, but this was the first time he was taking his sister inside them and frankly, she couldn't help but worry and for good reason.

While they were exploring, Gabriel became distracted by the fast moving river and it's many creatures. After sitting and waiting for some time, little Italy became bored and so not caring that her brother had told her to stay put, the four year old ran off and soon her brother was frantically running around searching for her.

It's so strange how one can know a place so well and still get lost.

Eventually after her children did not return for supper, Emily paged her husband and together with the help of their dear friend; the school master, they searched every inch of the woods and by morning the only one who was turned up was an unconscious Italy who upon waking up remembered nothing of the entire day her brother was taken.

Gabriel would return as a new entity later on and then the story continues, even as the dark haired now demon made his way to the one object he knew he could now get to with everything that was transpiring.

The philosopher's stone.

* * *

**_ Ciel_**

Ciel knew from the moment he saw Italy walk out of the girls dormintary that something wasn't right.

He'd been up and sitting about in one of the chairs in deep thought when he first saw her and as the red haired girl walked, she didn't turn and glance at him like she normally would have, she didn't blink or even breath, she just walked quickly as she made her way out of the house and as the portrait closed behind her, Ciel suddenly figured out what the problem was and he knew he had to act fast.

Italy May was possessed.

He didn't know how or by whom, all he knew was something much bigger then he or Sebastian could handle was coming fast and he had to do something.

He needed to contact someone, but who?

Suddenly many faces and names flashed through him and he knew where to go and without another word, he left Hufflepuff house quickly and made his way to the floo. He couldn't wait for Sebastian to do this, he had to call upon some of the strongest people he knew. He had to call on the Grim Reapers and to do that, he needed to talk to Undertaker.

* * *

**A/N: SO, How was it? Either way, please leave a review and let me know. Mistakes can always be fixed. **

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: HELLO everyone and how are you! I Hope all your summers went well and I hope you love this next chappie! I made it a little longer just for you! I would also like to address the reviewer who said that I shouldn't put the names before each point of view. the story may seem like it would be easy to follow now without the point of views told before hand but starting now perspectives are going to jump quite a bit and I think this would make it easier to follow. Sorry if it inconveniences you or lessens your reading experience but it's the way things are.**

**Anyway, I hope all else is enjoyed.**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

_**Ciel**_

"Undertaker?"

The dark haired demon had taken the floo to Phantomhive manor and as quickly as he could had gone to the Undertakers to see what to do about everything.

"Ah, Hello young Earl and-" he suddenly looked around a bit confused. "Where's the Butler you are always accompanied by?" He questioned and without answering his query, Ciel said.

"Undertaker, this is important. I'm desperate, please..."

"You know what payment-"

"Undertaker!" Ciel practically begged, "I'll give you an entire damn book of jokes, just please." He said and at this the silver haired shinigami was stunned. The very last person he'd expect to beg for his help was Ciel Alexander Phantomhive and so finally deciding that this must be extremely important, he nodded.

"What can I do for you?" He asked and with a slight look of relief on his face, the young Earl began to explain just exactly what was going on.

* * *

_**Possessed Gabriel**_

He knew where the stone was the only question was would he get to it in time. Or would someone stop him.

The demon that was now Gabriel shook his head and at that very moment their was a flash of light and he went flying as pain suddenly spread through his entire body. turning around on his back and swiftly sitting, he saw none other than Italy walking toward him and he smirked. "How dare you take my sister Artiminian." He mocked with a laugh and the other demon smirked back as the the dark haired demon got to his feet and added. "Were you the one that-"

The other demon shook it's head. "It was a Phoenix, I think the headmaster is onto us, you go on and I'll distract them."

Gabriel Nodded and turning on his heel, he ran off toward the third floor as the other demon in Italy's body ran off to where it sensed Harry and Draco.

* * *

_**Harry and Sebastian**_

"Young Master?!" Sebastian suddenly looked toward the door as he sensed Ciel leaving the castle.

"What's wrong with Ciel?" Harry asked now rather worried.

"He's left the castle by floo." The Butler began and Severus sighed.

"Sebastian it is important that you stay here with Harry. I shall go make sure Albus knows about the other demons in the school and Draco, I want you to contact Sirius, Remus and even Narcissia and immediately explain to them our current situation." The potions master said and nodding, the Malfoy asked.

"Where do I get a hold of him at?" He asked and after a moment of thought, Severus replied.

"Try number 12 grimmauld place first, he may have the day off and I'd rather not include the Ministry in all of this." He said as he headed to the door, and with that he left as Draco walked over to the fireplace on the far side of the office.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Sirius was glad and felt lucky that he'd had the day off of his job as an Auror when Draco told him what he knew. The dark haired man immediately went and fetched his cousin and best friend as soon as he could and together they all went to Hogwarts.

"Sirius, What's going on?" Narcissia began as they arrived at the grounds.

"Yeah, you said something about the dark Lord but you didn't give any specifics." Remus added as Sirius used his ministry key that he'd gotten to open the gates and they made their way toward the castle.

"I can't explain... it's a lot. I can't believe they didn't call us sooner." The Black muttered as they entered the front doors and made their way to Severus' office.

"Uncle Sirius and Remus!" Harry jumped up and running over to them, he gave them a bear hug as Draco hugged his mother.

"Harry, What's going on?" Remus looked from Sirius to the boy and with a sigh the green eyed eleven year old explained the dreams, Gabriel and everything else he knew and as he did this, the three adults in front of him's eyes went wide.

"And Severus left to go get Ciel?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

"Perhaps but I think he went to go talk to Professor Dumbledore first." Draco said before Harry could respond and nodding, Sirius then looked at Sebastian who looked rather thoughtful.

"What do you think of all this?" he asked the Butler and with a sigh he replied.

"I think I know what they're trying to get." He suddenly said and giving him a look Remus was just going to ask when Sirius suddenly snapped his fingers.

"The stone!" He said, his eyes wide and at this everyone turned to look at him.

* * *

_**Ciel**_

"Young lord, this is the one I believe will be able to help you with you problems." Undertaker looked at Ciel then looked back at the Reaper he'd called upon who smiled

"His name is Kieth and his specialty is torturing and exercising demons." The silver haired man said and the Earl nodded as he eyed this new person. He was tall, maybe around six and a half feet with messy golden hair and dark golden eyes, he would've been perfect looking to most girls if it weren't for the large scar that extended across his face, showing that he was a fighter snd thst to get what he wanted he wasn't afraid to take drastic measures.

"Shall we hurry Along young Earl?" The man asked and nodding the young demon followed the shinigami out of the shop.

"So these demons, they're attacking Hogwarts?" The man asked and Ciel shrugged.

"More or less, I think they're after one person specifically and since this person happens to be at Hogwarts, it makes sense that they're there."

"It dose." He said absentmindedly and with a nod Ciel walked ahead as the nervousness of all that was happening set in.

Big Mistake!

Suddenly Ciel felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and the last thing he remembered before all went black was the Reaper who he'd thought had been on his side standing over him, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Gabriel**_

He could see himself holding the thing but how was he to get it in reality? What would Dumbledore do to make it impossible for a bad guy like himself to get it?

And that's when it hit him like a slap in the face.

"I want the stone but I don't want to use it." He said as he looked into his own eyes which shone with anticipation and that's when he felt a weight drop into his left pocket and he grinned.

* * *

_**Ciel**_

"LET ME GO!"

Ciel Phantomhive was actually slightly scared.

When he'd woken up What felt like a few moments after all had gone black, the young Earl had found that he was bound in a thick wet rope and that he was sitting on a chair that was placed under what he knew to be a demon's trap. He struggled in his bindings but to no avail. He was stuck there.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were going to help me." Ciel said not expecting an answer but was both relieved and angry that he got one in the end.

"I am helping you." Came Keith's soft yet menacing voice as he walked through the door that was behind the young demon. "You see, I'm going to kill you and then I am going to make my way to Hogwarts and I'm going to slaughter every demon within those walls. Your problem will be solved alright but so will mine." He finished and closing his eyes for s moment, the Earl asked.

"And what would your problem be exactly?"

"Oh me? My problem is simply that demons like yourself get to walk about this earth and take whats not yours to take."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Souls, you're mad because we take a few souls here and there? Wow, how pathetic." He said and was stunned when suddenly he felt a white hot burning sensation all throughout his body and looking down at himself, he saw that he was now soaked with what the young demon knew to be holy water and Kieth was standing beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Watch out what you say young lord." The reaper said with a laugh and the young Earl hissed in pain.

* * *

_**Lucius**_

"So he was never my boy..." Leo sat hunched over on his couch, a cup of tea in his shaking hands. Lucius had left Veldom with Max and by himself, the blonde had come and woken his dear friend Leo and had told him all he knew about Gabriel.

"No man, he was your boy, but that day he was taken-"

"Do you think he suffered?" Leo interrupted quietly and Lucius flinched. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell his friend that his son had been dead all this time but sadly that wasn't what he himself believed and so with a sigh, he decided to stay quiet.

A moment of silence passed quickly before Lucius finally said. "I'm so very sorry-"

"Do you remember Emily?"

Lucius looked at his friend, a sad look on his face. "I do." He said and this was true. Emily May had commited suicide out of grief for her lost son and after that, Leo had obsessively kept an eye on Italy until it was time for her to run off to Hogwarts, leaving this sad tired older man to sit alone inside his home and count his regrets.

"Leo, the demon that's inside your son. He's trying to hurt people..." Lucius began quietly and nodding, the red haired man stood and set his cup of tea down.

"Let's go and kill the bastards who took away my baby from me." He said and with that, both men were on their feet, out the door and heading for Lucius' house.

When they reached the front door and Lucius opened it with his wand, they entered to see that more lights had been turned on however no one was in the living room. Biting their lips and listening carefully, both men could hear voices in the kitchen and recognizing them as the ones they were looking for, the pair of them made their way into the room.

When they entered the dimly lit kitchen, they saw not only Max and Veldom who were standing and talking, but Toby as well who'd apparently woken up and was now making some snacks for him and his brother.

Finally noticing that the two men had entered the room, the other three turned to look at them as Max said. "I promise that that's everything." he said and with a nod, Veldom looked at Lucius.

"There's more trouble then we thought, we've got to go to the school now." He said and at that, Toby looked to his father sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" He asked his father and the blonde man just shook his head.

"I didn't want you to be troubled by my past." He ssid then looking at Veldom, "Me you and Leo shall go." He looked back at his sixteen year old child. "Toby can you stay back and watch your broth-"

"But dad, I want to-"

"Actually let me rephrase that. Toby, you WILL stay back and watch your brother. No ifs ands or buts understand?" He said and with a reluctant sigh his son nodded as he handed his little brother the snack he'd made him.

* * *

**A/N: "Let me rephrase that." Lol, When Lucius goes all Daddy on your ass:D**

**I really hope you liked!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! Boy has it been awhile since I've updated. Eleventh grade has not been a piece of cake. Anyway, I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy but don't worry, I have not forgotten about this story. To be honest, I was having trouble turning all my ideas into physical writing, I even tried starting a different story to help get me flowing but sadly it didn't work, though lately there have been small little cracks in my writers block and so now I finally finished this chapter which I started forever ago. So please enjoy.**

**PS: I did proofread this like a gazillion times but because I've been so distracted with school, I fear there might be a few mistakes but hopefully there aren't. **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

_** Voldemort**_

If there was such a way to upset the Greatest power of all man enough to cause him to bring his wrath down upon all his children, then surely this was it; the final straw... the last testament.

As the thick, dark clouds seemed to hang awfully low to the ground and the thunder and lightening rolled across the sky, the wind blew at what seemed to be impossible speeds and despite the conditions the group of Death Eaters still formed a protective circle around their lord.

"He is on his way!" One of them cried and with that, the other's cheers followed but was soon silenced with a wave of the Lord's wand.

"You need not make all that noise." The lord hissed as he stroked the long female snakr wrapped comfortably around him and just as the dark wizard's followers were quieting down and finishing up with their pitiful apologies, there was a flash of lightning and now before them was the form of the one they'd been waiting for.

Gabriel.

"We've got it." The demon spoke with the child's voice then as an afterthought. "The Headmaster is also afoot so use it quickly my lord so that you may defeat him in battle." The young demon now faced The Dark Lord, who held out his hand for the one thing that any sane person would die for.

The Dark Lord Voldemort took into his hands the Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

_**Albus**_

If Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore had to choose one out of all of his many regrets as a headmaster, he would choose his decision of not destroying that damn stone when he'd had the chance. He knew that with it's demise, his dear friend Nicholas would pass however he also knew that this was not what his friend would've wanted. If that stone was used, then Dumbledore knew for sure that not only had he let down the entire wizarding world, but also himself and everyone in his life unto which all his love was held.

He knew very well, that he would not come out of this battle with The Dark Lord victorious if the other man used the stone. The demon who'd taken it for his lord was far ahead of him but the Headmaster would not run, he couldn't. Not now.

* * *

**_Severus_**

Severus sighed to himself as he used his wand to carve out the shape of a demon's trap on the ceiling of the empty dungeon that he'd taken the demon possessing Italy to after he'd subdued the thing with a few spells.

After speaking with Dunbledore, the potions master had been instructed to capture and exercise the demon that had taken this child hostage. He'd wanted the professor to save this young girl and so knowing now that this had been the man's dying wish- he knew the old man wouldn't get to Voldemort in time to stop the stone from being used- he was now going to get rid of this demon and save Italy May.

* * *

**_Ciel_**

Ciel Alexander Phantomhive screamed himself horse as the shinigami blade pierced through his skin for the near millionth time.

Kieth was a professional at what he did and what he did was something that Ciel couldn't exactly place. The young Earl had tried to be strong at first as he'd tried to understand but to no avail, He'd tried not to scream after the pain had begun to get worse but as time had passed and the techniques got more imaginative his will to hold it together grew weaker.

"Come on, you can go louder then that." The blonde laughed as he now held Ciel's arm and began to cut away the pale skin.

He had tried and now giving up, he called for the one last person who he believed could save him.

He called for Sebastian.

* * *

**_Sebastian_**

As the Butler felt within him the call of his older master he could not stay at the school any longer so telling Sirius and the others to watch out for whatever else would come at the school and keep Harry and Draco safe, he took his leave and raced away from Hogwarts to go and save his other young master.

* * *

**_ McGonagall_**

Minevra McGonagall was not shocked when as soon as Dumbledore and Sebastian left the castle, all kinds of demons and death eaters flooded the school. What did shock her however was when she cornered three new people who snuck in only to realize that one of them was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**_Lucius_**

Since they had all already been in Ireland, it had not taken them long to get to the school and for that, Lucius was extremely thankful. After he'd practically locked Toby and Maxwell inside the house, he'd taken off with Leo and Veldom and had arrived at the school within the hour.

Now however they were being cornered by McGonagall who was looking at the blonde Malfoy with nothing short of shock and a little bit of fear in her face. "You're supposed to be dead." She said quietly, and just as Lucius opened his mouth to explain himself she yelled that he was a death eater in disguise and shot a million spells at him and the other two who ran and luckily dodged them all.

Finally after many moments of chase, Lucius turned and threw a freezing spell at the woman which to his utter shock, hit her in the chest, causing her to freeze where she stood.

All was silent for many moments as Leo and Veldom stopped and turned back to see Lucius and the Transfiguration professor simply staring at each other both shocked for different reasons. When words were finally spoken, it was Lucius who spoke then in a soft, tired tone. "I- am- not a Death Eater... well, not any longer anyways." He finished in a whisper as with a wave of his wand, McGonagall was unfroze.

The usually stern looking woman stumbled a bit after the spell was removed however gaining her balance quickly, she raised her wand and demanded that he explain which he did as quickly and with as much detail as he could. He told her of his plan to get Narcissia pregnant and how it worked, he told her how he'd made a deal with Voldemort but then couldn't go through with it and as he talked of nearly giving his daughter to the dark lord, the old Malfoy began to shake. He couldn't believe what he had once been and now because of him she was dead...

Because of him she was gone forever.

"I ran away, I went back ten years and have started a new life for myself but..."

"Then Myra passed." The professor suddenly whispered, her hand over her mouth and with a nod, Lucius continued as he told her then about Toby, Max and the May family, then he told her about Veldom and how he was here to help.

"You're an angel? Like an actual angel?" McGonagall said stunned as she now stared at Veldom who nodded then looked around hurriedly.

"We must go find Italy May, then we can take care of these demons and Death Eaters." The boy said and that's when it hit McGonagall and she looked at Lucius.

"Draco and Narcissia are here." She said and at this, Lucius inhaled deeply.

"Here, Veldom and I will go find Italy, you two go find Draco and His mother." Leo said and with a nod from Lucius, a quick brotherly hug and a wish of good luck from each to the other. the four of them were off to find the two students that were wanted most by their fathers at that moment.

* * *

**_Severus_**

The screams of the demon seated and magically bound in the thick metal chair were loud and angry as Severus now set up the ritual of exorcise. The demon had awoken not to long ago and was in short extremely furious at the situation it now currently found itself in.

"You'll pay for this-!" Were the words being spat through Italy's mouth but before more could come, Severus completed the setup and with that, began the ritual that would save the redheaded girl.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino."

The demon shrieked and thrashed however the potions master continued forth without emotion. He had to save this child, it had been the headmaster's final request and because of this, he still continued even when the dungeon began to shake with the power that was being thrust out from both the demon and the professor speaking the holy words.

When he was finished and the room was slammed into an eerie silence, he sighed and looked now at the limp body that was Italy May. The young girl was slumped over in the chair and by the look of her, if it were not for her slow breaths, the Potions Master could swear that she was dead.

SLAM

Severus turned on his heel and pointing his wand at the door, he was very surprised when it was Leo May and a child who entered the dungeon.

At seeing his daughter and the condition she was in, Leo ran over to her, pushing passed the tall head of Slytherin as he went. "Italy baby..." the man said as he got his child loose from the binds and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, baby daddy's here... daddy's here." The man was now in tears and no longer being able to look at him, Severus looked then at the child who'd entered along with Mr. May.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**_Harry_**

Harry couldn't help but look nervously at the only adult left in the room as what seemed to be all out war commenced outside. Sirius and Remus had gone to fight as despite their want to stsy, things were just getting too terribly awful outside the room and now despite his really not wanting to, the Potter couldn't help but hear the loud voices outside, as some of them yelled spells, shouted triumphantly or shrieked in pain or terror.

As he listened and counted the screams, angry words and the spells, he tried to distinguish which voices he knew and which ones he was glad he didn't know and as this continued on over the course of what felt like years, the green eyed first year couldn't help but wonder why no one was thinking of entering this room. Could there be extra charms on it? Or maybe they were all just that daft. He, aharry James Potter was right here and yet, no one was attempting to cone and get him.

He looked at Draco who was pacing back and forth, with a nervous look on his face and then he looked to the blonde's mother who although her deep fear gave the boy before her a reasurring smile. "We'll get through this." She whispered and just as the words left her, there was a loud crash and the door opened with an even louder thud.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, To help ease my writers block, I tried starting another story and though it didn't help me with this story, I think the other one is actually really good so please go give it a look..**

**It's called What If?**

**Thanks for your continued support you guys and have a nice Christmas and/or holiday break!**


End file.
